Guardians of the Dragon
by darkcyan
Summary: Ba'alzamon wants to kill Time? No way Setsuna's going to let *that* happen! And if some of the other senshi decide to tag along ... *ABANDONED*
1. Prologue

Recently, I have read several really good Wheel of Time/Ranma crossovers. But because I am completely incapable of writing Ranma to suit my standards (and it has already been done, besides), I decided to turn to something that I have more practice at writing . . . Sailor Moon.   
  
But how to incorporate Sailor Moon with the Wheel of Time universe? That was the question that confronted me, as I began to reread the series. This is what I have come up with. If anyone else has written a Sailor Moon/WoT crossover, please let me know–I'd like to read one, but as yet I haven't found any.  
  
The Wheel of Time is a series of books (of which there are nine, eight of which I have read previously) written by Robert Jordan. And Sailormoon is, of course, the manga written by Naoko Takeuchi and the anime based off those manga. Neither, therefore, belongs to me. This combination, however, is my brainchild.   
  
  
Prologue  
  
Setsuna walked in quietly, hoping her entrance would go unnoticed. She so seldom attended these meetings that whenever she did, the rest of them automatically assumed that the Apocalypse was about to occur and she had just invited Famine over for lunch. Yet this time, nothing was wrong that she knew of. She just had a hunch . . . that she would be needed. Either that, or that _something_ would happen during this particular meeting that required her presence.   
  
She noticed, with a fond smile, that Usagi and Rei were once again arguing over one of Rei's manga. Ami studied, and Makoto and Minako sat to one side, giggling quietly–over boys, most likely. And, as had been usual, especially since Galaxia's defeat, none of the other three Outers were there. She just stood there in the shadow of the doorway, allowing the warming familiarity of the scene to wash over her. Suddenly, her hunch did not seem to matter all that much . . . she wondered why she didn't attend these meetings more often.  
  
Detaching herself from the argument, Rei walked gracefully over. Well, Setsuna? Are you going to come in? You are welcome, you know.  
  
Usagi began to wail. Nooo!!! I don't want to have to start fighting again!!!   
  
With a sweatdrop and a wince, Setsuna waved her hands reassuringly. No, no! There's no apocalyptic event happening that I know of. I just had a feeling that I ought to be here today. Don't worry, Princess . . . if anything happens, I'll take care of it.   
  
*Sniff!* Thanks, Setsuna.   
  
Rei felt kind of silly, asking this of the seemingly omniscient senshi of Time, but . . . Would you like me to do a fire reading for you?   
  
Setsuna considered, then shook her hand. I'll just let whatever is supposed to happen, happen. Pass me a cookie?   
  
Stunned silence. Setsuna shrugged, and grabbed one herself. What? I get hungry now and then, too.   
  
Everyone smiled and relaxed. Soon enough, Ami asked Setsuna for her help on a physics problem, and all continued as before, the green-haired senshi melding seamlessly into the group.   
  
* * *  
  
The red-cowled figure spread his arms wide, smiling mockingly down at the masses in front of him. Scared, cowardly fools, the lot of them–but they were better than nothing. Soon the Wheel of Time will be broken. Soon the Great Serpent will die, and with the power of that death, the death of Time itself, your Master will remake the world in his own image for this Age and for all Ages to come.  
  
The rapturous crowd moaning in anticipation, eagerly awaited the day of their Master's return. For then would the faithful be rewarded with eternal life and dominion over the earth. And Ba'alzamon looked down upon the crowd, from highest class to lowest, all Faithful and all hiding the fact away in their everyday lives. This time, the Dark One *would* triumph.   
  
* * *  
  
_. . . the death of Time itself . . . _Setsuna moaned, going down to her knees as she brought her hands up, her head splitting–literally splitting into two, it felt like. _This_ was what she had attended the meeting for, she felt. Somewhere, someone was attempting to kill Time, and she, as its Guardian–even if her guardianship was solely over this dimension–could never allow that to happen. That statement . . . that feeling of all-pervasive evil . . . of gloating triumph over battles not yet won, but not expected to lose . . . she felt sure that it had penetrated throughout the entire multiverse.   
  
Could it be possible? She had heard the theory of the Original Universe, that from a single universe stemmed all the rest. Could that theory be true? The sending . . . the warning held within it, for anyone of good conscience to hear . . . was so strong, it could hardly have originated in a mere neighboring universe. With an incredible act of will, she suppressed the headache for now–though she knew that act would cost her later.  
  
Rei. I've changed my mind. I want that fire reading.   
  
Are you okay?   
  
Never mind me. I _need_ that fire reading, and I need it now. Something horrible just happened . . . is about to happen . . . and I need to know what.   
  
Will we have to fight? Now that the danger was imminent, Usagi had become palely determined. I'm ready.   
  
No . . . the threat is not to our dimension. If it truly is a threat, I may have to leave to see if I can be of any help taking care of it, she knew that this was a threat, a threat that world was woefully unprepared for, and that she _would_ have to go, but there will be no reason for the rest of you to accompany me.   
  
Rei nodded. Ami, we may need your brains, and Minako, you have the most fighting experience. Come with me–you may have some valuable insight into whatever the Sacred Fire decides to show me. Mako-chan, I want you to stay with Usagi. Don't worry, she flashed a small smile, we'll be back soon. It's only a fire reading, after all.   
  
The four left the room. Usagi stood up. If something happens to them and I'm not there to prevent it, I'd never forgive myself. Let's follow them.   
  
Makoto stood up as well. Neither would I. Let's go.   
  
* * *  
  
Rei knelt in front of the Sacred Fire. O Sacred Fire, please tell us . . . what is this evil that Setsuna has sensed?   
  
The fire flared, and within it all the watchers could see, for a moment, symbols. A yin-yang without the circles of the opposite color within the heart of each. The black section broke away from the white section and with this unnatural separation both cracked, seeming about to break apart at any moment. Surrounding this symbol, a wheel of colors. Blue was the brightest, red the widest, green, yellow, brown, gray, and white. After a moment, beginning with the red, a blackish taint appeared at the tip of each of the streaks, a taint that ate away at the other colors. They all shivered and bowed their heads, feeling that something great had passed away as the black continued to slowly consume everything.   
  
Somehow . . . there must be some way I can stop this! Setsuna spoke, more passionately than the others had ever heard her.   
  
There is. A sonorous voice rolled throughout the room, audible only to the four within its confines. But are you willing to pay the price?  
  
Will you guarantee that this price shall do no harm to any person but me? Setsuna stood, vainly attempting to address the voice that came both from everywhere and nowhere, all at once.   
  
I give you my word.  
  
Then I will do it.   
  
Good. I fear that any aid will be desperately needed. Now, enter my confines. And in the Sacred Fire, a passage opened up, one with only black at the end, giving no indication of where it ended.   
  
Setsuna nodded brusquely. So be it. She walked through the portal, head held high, and disappeared.   
  
The portal began to close. Ami demanded. What will happen to her?   
  
She will meet her destiny. If you truly desire, it can be shaped to become your destiny as well–but I make no guarantee as to whether you will survive.  
  
Ami's head rose. I _will_ survive, because I have friends and family, and a bright future ahead of me, to return to. I refuse to accept any other option. And I will go, because senshi always stick together. She walked through, and disappeared as well.   
  
Usagi and Makoto, unable to hear anything of what was happening, began vainly trying to open the door, only to find that there was some force preventing it.   
  
Minako nodded firm agreement. It would be better, anyway, to die fighting for a true cause worth believing in that to live on in peace, knowing that something is happening someplace else that you could have had a chance to stop. She walked through, leaving only Rei in the room.   
  
She did not speak as the others did. She simply walked up to the portal. Protect my princess and my fellow senshi, old friend, while I'm gone. And don't worry. Somehow, we will find a way to return. As she walked through the portal, it closed, leaving Usagi and Makoto to stumble into an empty room except for the presence of the Sacred Fire.   
  
Minna-san . . . Usagi whispered, sinking to her knees. Don't leave me alone like this . . .   
  
Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Makoto soothed her, bending down to put a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders. We'll find them somehow. And when we do, we'll make the people who stole them pay dearly.   
  
Usagi smiled wanly. Yeah, I guess so. After all, the sailor senshi always win, right?


	2. Chapter 1

If you've read this far, dare I hope you're interested? If you hope to see more of those left behind, though . . . I must warn you, right now that event is extremely unlikely. Not impossible . . . just not very likely. This story is projected to be entirely WoT-verse-centric from now on.   
  
What possessed me to pick those particular senshi? Sore wa himitsu desu. (translation: that is a secret) *gets knocked upside the head by flying brick* Okay, fine, so I just picked senshi at random. Happy now?   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_Where am I?_ The blue-haired girl stood up on unsteady feet. _What happened? Oh right . . . that strange portal._ She looked around–forest, as far as the eye could see. Sinking to her knees, she attempted to bring out the Mercury Computer . . . but it wasn't there! Nothing was.   
  
Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! She no longer absolutely needed her henshin rod in order to transform . . . but it seemed she could no longer transform, either, as she continued to stand, untransformed, in the seemingly empty forest.   
  
_Is this what the Sacred Fire meant by a price to pay? Yet, how will we be of any use if we can't access our powers? _Except there was a power of some sort . . . just within reach, if she tried.   
  
Standing, she closed her eyes as she attempted to remember Rei's few and short lessons in meditation. Almost . . . there! Shine Aqua Illusion! A stream of ice-cold water flew from her hands, impacting the nearest tree and freezing it.   
  
As the backlash of power hit her, she collapsed to the ground once again, this time involuntarily. Drawing on the power of Mercury had never hurt her like this. Determinedly, she cut off the access to that mysterious power that she had so recently found. The world felt no longer quite as alive, but she was used to the letdown that always came after detransformation. And she was determined that until she found someone to teach her, or some way to learn how to access that power correctly, she would not access it. The pain it exacted was not worth the power it provided.  
  
Standing back up, she noticed for the first time the excessive weight to her side. Reaching down, she drew the long sword that had been attached to her left side. On one side of the hilt . . . she smiled. One blue-painted fingernail traced the intricate harp. Even with my powers lost, you still found a way to protect me. The harp was in silver, over a hilt wrapped in leather dyed a beautiful indigo.   
  
Kneeling, recalling once again to mind the mantras, she wrapped both hands around the hilt. _Please, guide me, Mercury Harp. Help me to find Setsuna. _As if in answer to her cry, a bond sprang up in her mind, pulling her in a definite direction. Sliding the sword back into its sheath, she smiled. _Arigatou._ With a long, loose stride, she set off in that direction, sure that at the end of the line, she would find Setsuna.  
  
* * *  
  
Two rode down a dirt path, a small dark-haired woman and her companion and protector a few steps behind. Suddenly, she stopped, turning her horse off the path. _What . . .?_ Though she did not look back, she could feel her protector's querying gaze. I know, Lan. We are going to the Two Rivers. But first . . . someone just appeared, and she has the spark. The dignified woman snorted lightly. Spark, hah! More like a bonfire.   
  
Behind her, Lan's eyes widened ever so slightly. Moiraine, he knew, was strong. For her to feel so strongly about someone who wasn't even in sight yet . . . he suppressed a shudder.   
  
The Forsaken . . .   
  
Surely they hadn't broken free yet?   
  
* * *  
  
Though neither spoke a word to the other, Moiraine shared in her Warder's fear. She had heard long lectures on how powerful Aes Sedai had been back then, but never really believed it. This one . . . the only thing that gave her any hope at all is that this person *seemed* untrained in drawing on the One Power.   
  
They came to a small clearing, and despite her training, Moiraine gaped. What sort of outlandish color of hair was that?! She had never seen anyone with *green* hair in her life, and cut so short (though it looked more like the ends had been seared away). The girl stood in the exact center of the clearing, perfectly still. Suddenly, movement. Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up! She shouted, raising one hand to the sky, then bringing it back down, her shoulders slumping. How am I able to help when I don't have any power? She whispered, only barely loud enough for Moiraine to hear. _At least that terrible headache has left me. Who has the power to destroy Time itself?!_  
  
With training, you will have power enough to satisfy any three people.   
  
The girl whirled. What power do you speak of?   
  
The One Power, of course. Have you not heard of it?   
  
The One Power . . . The girl frowned. Ah, it must be that remote power source that I sensed earlier. It is a power different than the one I am accustomed to, and so I discounted it. You say I can access this power?   
  
You have the spark–sooner or later, you would have accessed it anyway. Those with the spark always do. With practice, you should be able to do so easily.   
  
Show me.   
  
Moiraine considered, then manufactured a small flame, juggling from fingertip to fingertip. A small trick, but one that ought to prove her claims. The strange girl watched, fascinated.   
  
I would be able to do that? I've never been able to control fire before. That would be useful in my upcoming battles.   
  
Lan shifted slightly. Who do you plan to fight?   
  
I'm not absolutely sure. He wore a cape entirely of red, and a red mask hiding his face. The only other thing I remember is that he had flames for eyes and spurting from his mouth.   
  
The Dark One. Lan and Moiraine both concluded simultaneously.   
  
The girl nodded, accepting their response. Thank you. Now, could you please tell me where I can find the Dark One?   
  
Do you truly plan to take on the Dark One alone? Even one of your potential could not hope to do so alone.   
  
Who would help me? I'll manage somehow. The green-haired girl seemed eerily determined, and surprisingly equally confident, and Moiraine saw that any warning she could give would be for naught.  
  
We are on a quest to find a certain person. Once we finish that quest, we will be headed back to the White Tower. If . . . she sighed inwardly. She did not want this extra burden, no matter how fascinating she seemed, . . . you should choose to accompany us, there you can find training for your extraordinary talent, and other like-minded people who may be willing to accompany you there. The Greens would be after her like a swarm. A futile attack on Shayol Ghul would be right up their alley–especially the younger ones who had yet to learn sense.   
  
How long should this quest last?   
  
The person we are searching for is in a village not far from here. Once we are there, I can pinpoint him and we can be on our way.   
  
Not very long, then. All right. I'll take you up on your offer, for now. She smiled slightly, and bowed. I am Setsuna Meiou.   
  
Moiraine Sedai. And this is my Gaiden, Lan.   
  
Pleased to meet you both.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei awoke, conscious of a dull ache in the back of her head. Where am I?   
  
You are in the White Tower at Tar Valon, child. A voice said, and she turned. We found you unconscious a short distance from here and brought you back to recuperate. I must say, it is surprising that you woke so quickly. The speaker was a tallish woman with brown hair and an ageless face that reminded her of Setsuna. She wore a plain grey dress and a white shawl with yellow fringe.   
  
Rei smiled slightly. _Quicker healing . . . definitely one of the benefits of being a senshi_. However, she sobered quickly as she struggled to stand up. I'm sorry to have imposed on you like this. I must go now.   
  
Why are you in such a hurry, my child?  
  
Rei paused. Did you find anyone else when you brought me in?   
  
No, dear. Were you with someone?   
  
Yes . . . in a manner of speaking. I followed her here, but evidently we lost track of each other at some point. Now, I need to find her again. The White Tower . . . Rei was suddenly possessed of a feeling of curiosity.   
  
Assuming that the Sacred Fire had influence in where they landed–and she wouldn't put that past the entity–there might be a reason why she had landed here instead of elsewhere. She settled back down to the bed, crossing her legs. Please tell me, what sort of place is this?   
  
This is the White Tower. The woman said that as if it explained everything. Seeing Rei's still-uncomprehending face, she tried again. The home of the Aes Sedai, where we train new Aes Sedai.   
  
What is an Aes Sedai?  
  
One who can channel the One Power, as you have the potential to do. She hesitated. We had not meant to mention this until you were better . . . but we are greatly interested in bringing you in as a novice, seeing as you clearly have the potential to channel. Either way, we will teach you enough to keep yourself from getting killed . . . but as the ranks of Aes Sedai grow thinner, we are ever on the look out for young women with potential, such as yourself.   
  
The feeling that her landing here was more than an unfortunate coincidence strengthened. Rei felt in the back of her mind for the connection with Mars that had always been there (if weakened when she was not in senshi form), and found only a strange, different power. One she had no idea how to handle. Reluctantly, she admitted that Setsuna and the other senshi could take care of themselves. For now.  
  
And by taking this opportunity for learning, she would only strengthen herself for the final battle which would inevitably occur. Noticing belatedly that the woman was growing ever so slightly impatient at her long silence, she nodded quietly. I accept.   
  
* * *  
  
As they entered the Two Rivers, Setsuna gazed around with astonishment. _When they said a _small _village, they weren't kidding. _Who should I be watching for?   
  
You needn't look. We have everything taken care of.   
  
Hiding her frown behind a serene mask, Setsuna very carefully refrained from glaring at Moiraine's back. _Yes, please do make me feel as unnecessary as possible._ A flash of color out of the corner of her eye, in the middle of what looked like a growing mob of people, caught her attention.   
  
She stopped, completely still. _Nah, couldn't be. They stayed home, I'm sure._ Seeing that their recent companion was no longer with them, the other two stopped and came back. Yes, what is it? Moiraine asked mildly.   
  
Setsuna shook her head. Never mind. For a moment, I thought I saw . . . Sorry I held you back. Let's keep going. She turned away from the crowd.   
  
* * *  
  
Where are you from?   
  
Tear, right? The three crescent moons on your back, that's Tear's sigil . . .  
  
Wow, don't tell me that hair color is natural!   
  
What dye did you use to make it that vivid a blue? Can I have some?   
  
Are you a gleeman? Is that why you dyed your hair that ridiculous color?   
  
Ami stared around, completely at a loss in the flood of questions.   
  
A heron-marked sword. A soft, yet penetrating voice spoke at her side. The girl–who looked to be about her age–looked up, frankly curious but also friendly. Do you know how to use it?   
  
No. It was an heirloom. Ami hedged. She _did_ know how to use the Mercury Harp, but she had no clue as to how to wield an ordinary sword. As to the heron mark–it was on the opposite side of the inscribed harp, and she hadn't paid any attention at all to it. She wondered what it meant here.  
  
I'm Egwene al'Vere. My father's the innkeeper here. If you would like, I'll lead you there. She turned her head to the rest of the crowd. Look, is that the peddler I see coming? As if by magic, the crowd dispersed, its short attention span already focused on the next marvel.   
  
Thank you, the offer is much appreciated. Ami paused, then turned. Is that the direction the inn is in?   
  
Why, yes, how did you know?   
  
The one I seek is in that direction. Perhaps she is staying at the inn now. _I can only hope!_  
  
Are you a Warder? Egwene's eyes had brightened with interest. I've heard that Warders can sense where their Aes Sedai are. You seem awful young, though.   
  
Ami's attention was abstracted by her concentration on the bond. Responsibility comes when the times demand it, not at a certain age.   
  
Egwene nodded to herself. _The youthful look . . . I wonder if Warders are eternally young, like Aes Sedai are supposed to be. And so wise . . . he's *got* to be a Warder. And where there are Warders, there are Aes Sedai._ Within her, something thrilled at that thought. _I'll get to see an actual Aes Sedai. Wow._  
  
Entering the inn, her companion made a beeline for a certain table. Setsuna-san! I had hoped it was you I sensed.   
  
One of the three at the table stood bold upright, a completely and utterly astonished look on her normally serene face. _Ageless . . . yeah, Aes Sedai, all right. Green hair? _In the dimmish light of the inn, Egwene was not absolutely sure she had seen rightly, so she dismissed it for the moment._ And that other woman at the table, even more so. I wonder if she's one too?_ Ami-chan?! What are you doing here?   
  
Ami smiled upwards. In a scolding tone. You should know by now. Senshi always stick together.   
  
The green-haired girl frowned. But if you're here, who's guarding the princess?   
  
Ami shrugged. The rest of the senshi. Or who knows, she may be here somewhere too.   
  
The two exchanged a glance, then stated in unison, Dear Kami-sama, I hope not.   
  
I'm sure she's safe, wherever she is. Ami added, pale enough to be seen even in the not-quite-optimum light, and sounding like she was trying hardest to convince herself.   
  
No less than Egwene, Moiraine and Lan also listened, fascinated. _If I didn't know better, I'd think the blue-haired lad was her Gaiden._ Lan thought. _He certainly has the look of one, although there is also a strange sense of fragility about him. He carries the sword–a heron-marked blade, at that!–as if it is an integral part of him, yet clearly has no clue how to deal with it. Curious. Very curious._  
  
Oh, Ami, this is Mistress Moiraine and Master Lan. I'm traveling with them for the time being–I assume you will join us? Though reluctant–she really wanted to stay and listen to the rest of this fascinating conversation–Egwene decided to go find the boys. They ought to know something so interesting as the appearance of strangers such as these!   
  
As Egwene slipped out of the room, Moiraine's eyes flicked in her direction. _Yet another girl with the spark–not nearly as strong as Setsuna, but still one of the strongest I've seen in quite a few years._ Her attention returned to their new traveling companion, and the blue-haired boy she seemed to know quite well. _There is a definite bond there, in the way they anticipate each others' reactions. I'd think it was an Aes Sedai–Gaiden bond, except I know that Setsuna is untrained.   
  
And how could she get a Gaiden (even one who also looks woefully untrained, at that) when she hasn't even begun training as a novice yet? And a princess? What would these two be doing as mere guards, when it is clear that at least Setsuna has a great deal more potential? _Her interest peaked, thwarted, as that strange boy–Amichan, Setsuna had called him?–drew Setsuna off to the side and began intensely, if mild-manneredly, arguing with her in a language that Moiraine did not recognize.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami asked. I though you wanted to get done with . . . whatever it was that you came here for.   
  
Have you tried transforming? Setsuna replied heatedly. How can I kill the Dark One–because evidently, that's who we're after–if I don't even have my powers? Moiraine is an Aes Sedai–those are the people who are capable of accessing the power source–and she claims she can teach me to access this strange power source that seems to be all that this world has to offer. Once I learn to use that, I will be ready to get rid of the . . . whatever it is . . . and go home. But there's no reason for me to get myself killed needlessly, when only just a little more time will give me a good chance to win.   
  
Moiraine can teach me to access that source without gaining myself a killer headache in the process? Ami asked, eyes bright. Okay, I'm in, if only for that. And you do have a point. But don't keep saying I'–we're both in this _together_, now.  
  
So you _have_ accessed that power? What's it like? Moiraine claimed she could sense my ability to do so–I wonder why she hasn't said anything to you yet?   
  
Well, I haven't exactly talked to her yet. Also, I cut myself off as completely as I could manage from that power–didn't want to risk another headache. But while I held the power . . . She hugged herself. It's like that moment when you first transform, when you feel ten times stronger and faster, the world seems more alive and everything is just a great deal more *right* than it used to be. Cutting myself off was hard, but no harder than detransforming back to plain old Ami Mizuno always is.   
  
Sounds addictive. Setsuna frowned. I'm not so sure.   
  
No more addictive than being a senshi is. And when you think about it, both (for us at least) are directed towards the same purpose–fighters for love and justice, dreams and truth, etc. etc.   
  
True. So I assume you're coming with us?   
  
Didn't I say that already? Besides, and you especially have got to learn this, Setsuna, senshi always stick together. Just because you like to hold yourself aloof from the rest of us and pretend you're not lonely and don't need any sort of help whatsoever, doesn't make it true. We'll always be here for you, just like you were always there for us when we really needed it, if there was any possible way you could help and not violate your own very stringent restrictions.   
  
Setsuna smiled. Thank you, Ami.   
  
They returned to the table. I am Ami Mizuno. Since Setsuna decided to follow along with you, so then will I. She smiled briefly. I trust her judgment.   
  
Moiraine stood up suddenly. Excuse me, it was nice meeting you, Ami, but I'm afraid I must leave now, to take care of some business.   
  
What sort? Perhaps I could help. Ami offered.   
  
Important business. She left, Ami staring after her. After a moment, she switched her gaze briefly to Setsuna, then back to the now empty doorway.   
  
Setsuna . . . if Moiraine is indicative of Aes Sedai, then I must ask . . . were you born one, or did you just train yourself gradually?   
  
The green-haired girl crossed her arms. Am I really that bad? She asked, disbelievingly.   
  
All you Outers were, though you're not quite as bad as you were anymore. Does This is our fight, stay out of it' ring any bells?   
  
You interfered anyway. Setsuna pointed out.   
  
A cleared throat caught both their attention, and they turned to Lan. I am curious as to the exact nature of your bond. He stated.   
  
The two exchanged surprised glances. Ami asked. Slowly, she continued, I'd assume that it is our senshi bond you are referring to. All of us are likewise bonded to each other. _Though it does seem stronger than I'm used to it being–I was never able to actually locate another of the senshi purely by my bond before . . . but then again, I never really tried, either._  
  
Lan asked. The word was unfamiliar to him, but seemed to belong to the language the two had been speaking earlier.   
  
Warriors, or soldiers, would be the closest translation. Setsuna supplied. She frowned. There is another word . . . _asha'man_?  
  
Protectors of good. Ami added quietly. Yes, I think _asha'man_ sums it up very nicely.  
  
You said us'. How many of you are there? If there were any others as powerful as Moiraine seemed to think Setsuna was . . .  
  
Here? Only the two of us, as far as I know. Setsuna said, glancing at Ami. The other girl nodded her agreement.   
  
To Lan, that was in a way a relief, and in other ways not. Having more potentially ultra-powerful people on their side could only help, after all–but if they ended up *not* being on their side . . . all in all, perhaps it was just as well that only two had come, and one a man.  
  
Ami seated herself at the table, leaving room for Setsuna. I'm curious. Tell me more about this One Power that Setsuna . . . she almost tripped over her tongue restraining herself from adding and I' . . . is capable of controlling.  
  
* * *  
  
Her first night at the White Tower. Rei looked out the window of her small, novice's room, and sighed lightly, tugging at the white dress that all novices were required to wear. Though unfamiliar, the stars seemed a great deal brighter, even here, in what seemed to be considered a relatively large city.   
  
She walked over to a corner of the room that she had set aside, warded and cleansed in the tiny amount of spare time given to her. On the ceramic floor, she placed the kindling that she had managed to sneak out of the garden and, with a small touch to the new power, set it ablaze.   
  
It wasn't the Sacred Fire, but for now it would just have to do, as the White Tower seemed to have no equivalent. Staring into the flames, she wished she knew if she had made the right choice to stay here. A flash–herself, walking through three great silver portals–in the white dress with rainbow hem of an Accepted, and the Great Serpent ring–out in the courtyard, practicing with a bow–just sitting around, relaxed, chatting, with people she did not yet know but felt would be very important to her in the future–then, blankness.   
  
All the pictures had shown her, here, in the future. She could only assume that she had made the right decision. Regretfully, she called water to extinguish the flame. She would never have done so, back home, but here it was not nearly so protected–and though the floor seemed to be ceramic, she wasn't absolutely sure the walls and ceiling were.   
  
Silence descended, and through the silence, a muffled sob. Rei stood up and exited her room, entering the one to the right, from which the crying had come. The girl there immediately stopped as soon as she walked in, defiantly wiping her eyes as if to deny she had ever cried.   
  
Do you want to talk about it? That helps, sometimes. She asked quietly.   
  
I . . . it's nothing. It's just silly. I'm feeling a bit homesick, that's all.   
  
Rei sat down, as the mild headache she always got after illicitly accessing the Power suddenly struck. That's not silly at all. Everyone gets homesick.   
  
I don't see you weeping about it, though. She accused stubbornly. It shouldn't affect me so badly. After all, I hated home, and I chose freely of my own will to leave.  
  
So? I chose, freely and of my own free will, to give up a normal life, _or at least as close an approximation as I ever got,_ in order to serve what I believed was the greater good of humanity. That doesn't mean I don't ever regret what could have been'. Just because you make a decision does not mean you won't later regret the doors of opportunity you closed to make that decision or question yourself as to whether or not you made the right decision.  
  
The girl glanced at Rei's hand and at the plain white dress she wore. You sound so wise . . .  
  
I've had time to learn. Rei replied softly, sadly. Too much time, too much learnt.   
  
I'm Gwena. The other girl offered, probably in order to switch topic and cheer Rei up–she appreciated the thought. I've only been here less than a week, but I don't think I've seen you before.   
  
I only arrived here this afternoon. Rei replied. I'm Rei. Technically, I should still be in bed–that Aes Sedai lady that was tending to me kept on talking about how weak and tired I should still be, although I feel completely fine–but I heard you crying through the wall, and came over to see if there was anything I could do to help.   
  
Gwena smiled, and Rei could see the glimmering of her teeth from the weak moonlight. I wouldn't have admitted it at first, but just hearing another friendly voice *has* helped, immensely. She lay back down and turned over. I'll see you in the morning, Rei.   
  
Sleep well, Gwena. On padded feet, much as she had entered, Rei left the other girl's room. _A . . . friend. And one who is not a senshi. How strange it seems._ Back in her room, she leaned out the window slightly to gaze up at the moon, and sighed. _I hope she's all right. I hope they all are. Setsuna . . . I will find you somehow, but not now, not just yet. There are other things that must be done, things that I must learn, first._


	3. Chapter 2

Yes, all four of them are channellers. Nynaeve-strength, at least. They already have a vague idea as to how to handle some of the more common combat weaves, and invent their own at will, mostly in mimicry of the various attacks that the senshi have used in their careers. This is, I think, only a fair reflection of their experience as senshi, previously. Likewise, I have connected contacting _saidar_, in the minds of the senshi, with transforming–rather addictive, extremely empowering, reluctantly let go, but they have had a great deal of practice in letting go already.   
  
Wheel of Time, as I'm sure you know, does not belong to me. Neither does Sailormoon. But if you have, or you know of someone who has written a SM/WoT crossover, please do let me know. I'd really like to read it. (and knowing that I'm not the only one who came up with this wacko concept would help, too . . .)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I just can't get the flower thing. Setsuna glared at Moiraine. How is that supposed to help me reach this power of yours?   
  
Beside her, Ami sighed. Think of the flower as your staff, as you gather power for a Dead Scream. She advised quietly in Japanese. There is you, and the power, and the flower is the channel through which you can reach the power.  
  
Why don't _you_ try, then? Setsuna hissed, Since you seem to have such a firm grasp of the concept.   
  
You heard Lan last night. Guys don't channel--and for some reason I don't yet understand, I'm supposed to portray a guy. I'll practice on my own, later--but not in front of Moiraine! Now calm down, Setsuna. It may just be your anger blocking you from the source.   
  
Setsuna closed her eyes wearily. In her mind's eye rose the flower--a rose of deep red, nearly the color of blood. The color of her eyes. Petal by tiny petal, it unfurled, to reveal a glowing pulse of garnet light. She smiled happily and reached out.   
  
Gasping, she sat straight upright as the power flooded through her. You were right, Ami. It's like transforming again. So . . . beautiful . . .   
  
To Moiraine's eyes, she nearly had to shield her eyes from the glow the younger girl produced as she touched the power at last. _What did Ami say (not to mention why he would even be interested or know the first thing about the One Power)? Whatever it was, it obviously helped. I knew when I first saw her that she was strong, but _this_ . . . she could probably take on Siuan, Leane, and I at the same time with both hands tied behind her back, and have absolutely no problem whatsoever. And I shudder to think how many of us it would take if we ever tried to shield her from the Source!_  
  
Congratulations, Setsuna. I'm happy for you.   
  
With a sigh, the green-haired girl let go of the power. I'm afraid it _is_ addictive . . . but you were right again. I doubt it's any more addictive than being a senshi ever was.   
  
And will be again. Ami's eyes narrowed. We _are_ going to get back safely, Setsuna. I may not be psychic like Rei--but I promise, I am going to get you out of here alive. And if you try something foolish like attempting to die on me, I will rip you to shreds. With my teeth.   
  
Believe me, I have no intentions of dying. Why do you think I took up Moiraine's offer? We need all the help we can get.   
  
Ami's expression turned mischievous. Because you think Lan's hot, that's why.   
  
Setsuna spluttered. I do NOT! Take that back! Ami ran out of the room, laughing. Get back here, Ami, and face your punishment! I am _so_ going to get you for that! The chase was on.   
  
Moiraine remained where she was for a few more minutes, considering. _I missed something, there. Oh, how I wish I spoke that language of theirs! I know practically nothing of them, with the exception of Setsuna's futile quest to face Ba'alzamon and Ami's apparent determination to accompany her. And the fact that they are tied together in some way, similar to the Aes Sedai-Gaiden bond, but seemingly more limited. _Senshi_, Lan mentioned. Warriors . . . and ones who claim to be _asha'man_. Well, they certainly carry themselves as such--they make me think of battle-hardened steel hidden in a plain, unadorned sheath. Intriguing._  
  
She shook her head, standing up. _What am I doing, woolgathering over these two strangers as if I was still a novice scrubbing pots with Siuan after one of our pranks? I have the Dragon to find._ Briefly, with no one there to look on and wonder, a troubled look passed across her face. _Oh Siuan, if only a childhood prank was all we were trying to pull this time. The stakes for this trick are far too high--but it will work. It has to. Our lives, the lives of _everyone_, hang in the balance. And if these strangers try to upset that . . . so help me, I will find some way to stop them. _  
  
* * *  
  
Though the topic itself was interesting, Rei had problems keeping her attention centered on the teacher. _Hm . . . I wonder if Usagi's scepters and other various magical implements are _angreal_ or _sa'angreal_? _She chuckled softly at the incongruity of her thoughts. _Now the ginzuishou--that one is definitely a _sa'angreal.   
  
The instructor _had_ noticed her inattention, Rei realized guiltily. She ought to know better by now. As the class was dismissed, she reluctantly walked to the front of the room. On her way out of the room Gwena, who shared this class among others with the black-haired priestess, shot her a sympathetic look. The young blonde had already caught more than her share of kitchen duty, it seemed like–though admittedly none from this particular instructor.  
  
The instructor, an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah, looked down on the taller girl coldly. Well, Miss Hino? Could you perhaps tell me what you found so amusing about the Breaking of the World by the male Aes Sedai?  
  
I apologize, as I allowed my mind to wander. It is the topic I thought upon that I found so amusing, not the subject on which you were instructing.   
  
You do not seem to be the sort who would normally stray so badly, and this is a very important subject for you to learn about.   
  
About male Aes Sedai . . . I heard tales of False Dragons, men who could channel. When the real Dragon Reborn comes along, what will you do?  
  
Get him under our control and guide him. Make sure he is kept safe and alive until Tarmon Gai'don. The answer was stunningly simplistic, and no more than Rei had expected.  
  
Rei shook her head sadly. So you will attempt to control the one man who, according to prophecy, is this world's only chance for survival. I am not surprised. You Aes Sedai seem to have a need to control everything. But what if he is uncontrollable? She sighed, turning eyes of the deepest violet upon the Aes Sedai who suddenly found herself strangely discomfited by that solemn stare.   
  
I'm sure at least some of you, along the way, have considered that possibility--but you've probably also ignored it. People in general are not so easily controlled, and I'd think the Dragon Reborn would be the least controllable of all. He'd have to be, to survive what he must do. It would do all Aes Sedai well, I think, to keep in mind that destiny does not make a habit of being so easily twisted, and attempting to interfere with destiny will only bring pain. It always does.   
  
As she left, the instructor shook her head. _Who is that girl? She knows nothing of the world, yet . . . she holds the air of wisdom and indefinite age of the greatest of Aes Sedai, though she is far too young and untrained. And her power . . . this girl bears a close watch._  
  
* * *  
  
The sun neared the horizon, at the end of an eventful day. They had seen the peddler, talked with the gleeman, quietly observed from the background the three boys who seemed to be the objects of Moiraine's search. Now, the town quieted, people packed up to travel home as others went to bed--an early night in honor of the big day the following morning.   
  
Out in the woods near the town, Ami knelt, mind at peace. _A flower . . . a rose. Blue, like the cloudless sky of midsummer. _As each petal meticulously unfolded, she could feel herself growing closer. There, at the center of the open rose, lay the pulsing power that she had called upon so haphazardly, earlier. Carefully, she reached . . . touched . . . and reveled in the familiar-yet-strange sensation that flowed through her veins.   
  
Every sense heightened, she opened her eyes, smiling a tiny smile of triumph. Then, she felt it. The taint of evil, so nastily distinct with her senshi sense of wrongness heightened as well. Without so much as a conscious thought, she drew her sword, running towards that taint she felt.   
  
Out near the Maypole, under the comfortable and comforting light of a recently risen full moon, she saw them enter town. _Youma_? They seemed horrible enough to look at, and carried torches as they headed towards the houses. Yes, this was the evil taint she had sensed.   
  
Drawing in a breath, she realized belatedly that she was not a senshi anymore. These were not _youma_ that would wait on her to make a speech, much less listen to the words she said. The stakes seemed infinitely more real now, without the protection of her _fuku_ or her teammates. Without any more protection than these half-realized powers she did not know even the beginnings of how to use properly.  
  
Surrendering her will to the sword that had once been her Mercury Harp, eyes half-closed, it raised itself to guard position. In a voice meant to project as far as possible, she called, _Youma_! Evil approaches! As lights sprang up like magic in the houses around her, she prepared herself to do battle against evil, as she had always done and always would.   
  
So what if, this time, the means were somewhat different. The outcome would remain the same. Failure was not an option.  
  
* * *  
  
But why can't you use the Power on yourself? Setsuna asked. I still don't understand that part.   
  
You just . . . can't. I'm not sure why. The admission of her ignorance seemed to pain Moiraine.  
  
It doesn't make sense. Setsuna's frown grew darker. If I can do something to someone else . . . say, this . . . She wove bonds of Air, lifting Moiraine despite her (barely suppressed) indignant squawk. . . . then why can't I do it to myself? Weaving seemingly identical bonds, she applied them to herself. Nothing happened. Absentmindedly, she dissolved the weaves of Air that Moiraine had been attempting to saw through, letting the Aes Sedai fall to the floor.   
  
I suppose it's like trying to yank yourself up by your own bootstraps. Setsuna sighed. But still, there ought to be some way . . .  
  
She stiffened suddenly. What . . . Her eyes flashed angrily. She dashed over to the window--one that overlooked the village green, and groaned. What does Ami think he's doing? He doesn't know how to use a sword any better than . . . than _I_ do!  
  
Moiraine and Lan shared an unsuprised look. A flash from Setsuna--a sudden increase in the amount of power the green-haired girl held--brought Moiraine's attention back, as the green-haired novice to the use of the One Power wove several platforms of hardened air and vaulted out of the window in a manner that spoke of long experience with jumping down long distances. A trick that Moiraine would never have even thought of, much less attempted.  
  
With a certain amount of trepidation (and some surrepitious strengthening of the platforms herself, now that Setsuna had done the work of creating them in the first place), Moiraine jumped down as well, dragging a wary Lan. Only once both the others were down did Setsuna nod and release the weave. Follow me. She stated curtly, dashing off.   
  
The feeling crashed down upon Moiraine and Lan simultaneously. _Trollocs_. They ran after Setsuna, towards the taint they had sensed. _But . . . how did _she_ know? And before us, even!_  
  
* * *  
  
Ball lightning crashed down upon the oncoming horde, and the eyes of all those villagers close enough to see widened as they looked upon the source of that lightning, the Lady Moiraine. Aes Sedai, they realized. Which would make the swordsman, not her bodyguard, but her Warder. Only one face showed no surprise. Rather, Egwene smiled with satisfaction. _I knew it. It's just like a story . . ._  
  
Suddenly lightning began crackling around the other girl. She had introduced herself as merely Setsuna, though she was just as obviously a lady as Lady Moiraine. The attention of the viewers shifted, as they realized that she, too, was most likely Aes Sedai. From the green-haired girl came a ball of lightning just as big and just as bright as Moiraine's had been.   
  
And wherever the lightning from the two Aes Sedai was not, flowed the Warder and the blue-haired Tairen stranger. While the Warder slid from one enemy to another with all the grace of a stalking wildcat, the Tairen flowed, leaving ripples of dead or dying Trollocs in his wake. Those closest noted how his wide blue eyes were now shut, as he flowed along as if he were dancing in a dream, now open but curiously blank, staring deeply into something far away, still evidently paying no attention to the Trollocs he killed so efficiently.   
  
Deep within the horde, her eyes suddenly came sharply back into focus, as one of the Trollocs finally managed to torch one of the houses--the village blacksmithy, it looked like. Her eyes narrowed. _No need for trigger phrases . . ._  
  
To the watchers and other participators, it looked like a stream of water suddenly appeared from the middle of the Trolloc horde, angled directly at the burning house. Wherever the water touched, the fire went out. Only a few noticed the frozen path of Trollocs between Ami's position and the house. Crisis over with, Ami withdrew into her mind, allowing her sword to take full control once more.   
  
Setsuna berated herself inwardly for not catching the burning building before Ami noticed it, as she carefully wove another ball of lightning. As a side note, she wondered why she had not seen Ami's corona before she channeled. This lightning, released into the horde, split into two, then four, each only slightly smaller than its parent. Her quadruple-lightning balls wreaked a great deal of havoc--they had worked perfectly. Perhaps it was the advent of this even more potent weapon of mass destruction, or perhaps they felt their numbers had grown too small for their mission to have a significant chance of success, but the remaining Trollocs living turned and ran.   
  
Ami turned to Setsuna and flashed her a V-sign. The other girl looked tired--who wouldn't, after such an exercise as this?--but her ebullience in spite of that reassured Setsuna that none of the blood liberally covering her form was her own. Setsuna grinned tiredly back, and looked around.   
  
Despite Ami's quick thinking, the smithy looked as if its days were pretty close to over. And with her concentration for the most part on her sword, she had missed several smaller fires. Fires, even small ones, meant burnt people. And there were all the _youma_ . . . that is, Trolloc, she thought they had been called? . . . corpses to get rid of, somehow . . .  
  
Setsuna wiped her face tiredly. She had a sinking feeling that this night was far from over.  
  
* * *  
  
Wake up. Rei opened bleary eyes. As a priestess, she was used to getting up early, but there are limits. Stumbling out of bed, she looked out the window. The moon remained up, though it was setting, in a sky that was still black as . . . well, as the night which it obviously still was. Even she almost never got up this early (though with all those _youma_ and other assorted monsters, she had probably stayed up this late a time or two).   
  
Pulling the white novice dress over her head, she yawned pointedly. Briefly grasping _saidar_ (as she had recently learned was the name of the strange power she now seemed adept at using) she pointed at the lamp on her table and lit it with a small flame. Only then did she bother to turn to face the girl who had come to get her up so early. An Accepted, she noted by the bands on the bottom hem of the girl's dress.   
  
The Accepted girl eyed the lamp. The Amyrlin Seat requires your presence.   
  
Another thing Rei had picked up quickly was the particular knack of swearing people on this world had. Muttering, she walked over to pick up the lamp. Usually, if only for the practice, she'd float it over on a weave of Air. As tired as she still felt, she'd be likely to drop it this time. If the Amyrlin _(bloody)_ Seat is up at this time of day, she has too _(flaming)_ much time on her hands. Taking in the Accepted's aghast expression, she tapped the fingers of her right hand against the side of her leg as she raised a single eyebrow. Well? Are you planning on taking me to her any time soon? If not, I am going back to bed.   
  
The Accepted turned hastily. Please, follow me.  
  
* * *  
  
Standing silently grew wearying after a while. But Rei was used to wearying tasks. _Like trying to convince Usagi to pay attention during senshi meetings_. She smiled, but just as quickly her face fell. _Light, I wish I was back with her right now, instead of chasing Setsuna on that fool quest of hers. Whatever it is, and wherever she is._ Although she would never admit it, what scared Rei most was the fact that she was learning to like this place, to feel at home both in this tower and on this world. Even their strange power source no longer seemed quite so strange. She shivered.   
  
Meanwhile, the Amyrlin had been studying her quite intensely. _This girl. I can see what the others meant about her looking practically Aes Sedai already. And her past, a complete mystery. She knows so much about life and yet so little about life _here,_ in the Tower. _What are you? The way she responded to the question would tell nearly as much about the girl as her actual answer.   
  
The girl smiled slightly, knowledge shining from her wise violet eyes. I am what I was born to be, as are we all. She laughed lightly. Though my life has taken something of a different turn than I had expected it to.  
  
Rei walked over, leaning on the Amyrlin's desk and looking straight into her eyes with a serious gaze. But that's not what you're interested in. What you really want to know is my purpose for being here. She laughed. I don't blame you. If one such as I appeared so unexpectedly . . . well, I'd be suspicious too. Stretching, putting her hands behind her head as she looked upward, she continued, But know this. You have nothing to fear from me, unless you harbor evil. My purpose', if you can call it that, has always been and always will be to destroy evil.  
  
Siuan had no doubt within her mind that this intense young woman was very good at it. Indeed, that she would be exceptional at whatever she put her mind to accomplishing. Still, although a very laudable goal, most people looked for more out of life than just that. _The other Aes Sedai were right. Minutes I've spent talking with and observing her, and I know so very little more than I did before. She slips away from my questions like a minnow through a damaged silverpike net._  
  
Was there a specific reason you brought me in here? Rei asked quietly, once more the picture of a proper novice. Or did you just want to see what you could find out about me?  
  
Siuan folded her hands, and favored Rei with a level, assessing look. She noted, with a certain amount of pleasure, that the black-haired novice did not flinch. Certainly as much could not be said of many full Aes Sedai. Considering your obvious mastery of the Power, the suggestion has been made to administer to you the test for Accepted. True, they usually only did that this early on for wilders, but Rei had picked up nearly every aspect of manipulation of the Power so quickly, it was hard to believe she _hadn't_ ever touched the Power before coming to Tar Valon. An honorary wilder, so to speak. Remember, you are allowed to refuse, but only three times. Think carefully before you decide.   
  
Rei's eyes had widened, but only slightly. She paid attention in class, so she _knew_ what this meant. What need have I for extra time to think? As an Accepted, I will have whole other avenues of knowledge open to me--and in this arena, I will need all the knowledge I can find to even figure out what the evil I am to combat is. I need no time to consider--I am willing. Administer the test whenever _you_ are ready. She curtsied prettily. And now, with your leave, Amyrlin? I am going back to bed. She turned and walked out.   
  
_I'd reprimand her for not showing the proper respect_. Even left completely alone in her office, Siuan still suppressed the smile that was attempting to break through her iron control. _If I thought it would do any good, that is. Oh well. It makes a refreshing change, at least._ The formerly Tairen fisher-girl and street rat, now one of the most powerful (politically and otherwise) people in the world, turned her eyes back to the papers on her desk.  
  
Fascinating novices or no, there was other work to be done.  
  
* * *  
  
Get some rest. You're asleep on your feet. Lan ordered the slender young blue-haired man. He felt . . . protective . . . towards Ami and Setsuna, much in the same way he felt towards Moiraine. We can finish burning the Trollocs tomorrow.   
  
Ami swayed on his feet, a strange smile on his face reflected in his too-bright blue eyes. Haven't you ever stayed up all night studying the night before a test? Oh, but that's right . . . I don't even know if they _have_ school here, much less high school. Don't worry, lack of sleep has never hurt me before. And he returned to begin dragging a couple more Trollocs in the direction of the Beltane fires.   
  
Setsuna snorted. Ami is so stubborn, too stubborn for h--is own good. But we really ought to get this over with. I, for one, want a good night's sleep. Oi, Ami! She yelled in the other's direction. All of you over there, stand back! She brought her hands into a prayer position, bending her head.   
  
Suddenly, spontaneously it seemed, all the remaining bodies burst into flame. Ami walked back over. Fire Soul. She commented with a grin, and Setsuna nodded. Both burst out laughing, at a joke only they could understand, nearly falling to the ground laughing as their weariness translated itself into giddiness.   
  
Lan just shook his head.   
  
* * *  
  
_Where am I?_ The blonde girl stood up, stretching the cricks out of her back and neck. Beside her feet . . . she picked it up. The item seemed to be a spear of some kind. Along the entire length of the mahogany shaft, roses had been caringly engraved, and the spearhead itself seemed made of some golden stone–amber, perhaps? Gently, she scratched the edge against a nearby rock, then looked anxiously to see if any damage had resulted on her spear. Nothing. She looked at the rock, and gaped. A line close to a centimeter deep had been gouged in the rock along where she had scratched it.   
  
She murmured, and looked around. A desolate desert greeted her eyes, with the exception of a large grouping of tents, seemingly a relatively short distance away. Giving the entire situation a mental shrug, she set off in the direction of the tents. Surely there would be people there to tell her what was going on.   
  
Who are you? The voice stopped her dead in her tracks, and she turned slowly.   
  
The person who had spoken wore tan–only logical, in this sort of heat–and had a deeply tanned face, bright blue-green eyes, and red hair. Another girl, one who carried a spear, if a normal one. The tan clothing, she suspected, was the main reason she had not seen the other girl before she spoke. Who wants to know? She asked warily.   
  
The other girl's eyebrows raised, but she still answered, if reluctantly. I am Ilandrin, _Far Dareis Mai_ of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. Now who are you?   
  
Minako Aino.   
  
The other girl tapped her spear against the ground and frowned. What is your sept and clan? She sneered suddenly. Or are you a wetlander?   
  
Minako shook her head. I understand none of this. What are these septs and clans that you speak of? Who are the Aiel? _And what is a wetlander?_  
  
Ilandrin's frown took on a thoughtful edge. Even wetlanders know of the Aiel, though they shiver in fear at the very mention of our names. She shook her head in disgust at the ' lack of courage, beginning to walk slowly around Minako. You are a puzzle. What sort of puzzle, however, she did not elaborate. Finally, she stopped her walk and shrugged. I will take you to our Wise One and let her sort it out. She set out in a rapid walk toward the tents. Well? Are you coming? She turned around and demanded impatiently. Making sure to keep a firm hold on her spear, Minako dashed after the other girl.   
  
Soon enough, they came among the tents, and though they all looked alike to Minako, Ilandrin seemed to know exactly where she was going. Stopping at one in particular, Ilandrin ducked inside for a moment, before sticking her head back out and motioning Minako inside. The veteran senshi came in slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimmer light. At the sight of the grey-haired yet young-looking woman inside, she automatically bowed, remaining standing. It seemed the right thing to do.   
  
Ilandrin tells me you appeared suddenly where none had been only moments before. She also tells me you claim no sept or clan. From where do you come?   
  
I was born in Tokyo, though I lived for a while in London. I doubt you have heard of either place, as they are very far from here. As for my sept and clan . . . I have no knowledge of these things. My given name is Minako, Aino is the name that my family as a whole holds. I suppose that might be considered a clan . . . But I have no idea what a sept is.   
  
You are not Aiel . . . but you are not a wetlander, either. Do you come from beyond the Three-Fold Land to the east, then?   
  
Far beyond, in any direction you choose. Minako felt within her, and suppressed only with the greatest of trouble, the urge to giggle uncontrollably. I have no idea what the Three-Fold Land is, either, but I'm sure I come from far beyond any land you could think of. _Too far . . . with no idea where I am or what I am supposed to do. Can the situation get any worse than this? _She looked from the grey-haired woman to Ilandrin and back, and again suppressed the urge to laugh. _Yes, it can. I'm alive, well, and might possibly now have some friends and allies. I may yet find Setsuna, even . . . I've been in far worse situations than this, and still managed to survive. I will survive this one, somehow. _


	4. Chapter 3

Hm . . . what should I say? Lessee . . . ah, how about, Warning: this includes a few parts that, by my standards, are very dark. What that means compared to the rest of the world, I have no clue.   
  
Big thank yous to all you people who reviewed me. You're the greatest! This is the second edition of this chapter, but not too many changes have been made.   
  
I'm afraid that my name is neither Robert Jordan nor Naoko Takeuchi. If it was, I guarantee things would be quite . . . different. (Moiraine would *not* die, thank you! And maybe she'd turn Lanfear back to the light. *grin* I like Meiran, and it truly is a pity that she has to be Lanfear and evil. And the things I could do with time travel in the Sailor Moon universe . . . forget leaving the Time Gates alone at the end of R!)  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You channeled last night, didn't you. Setsuna regarded her blue-haired friend. I know neither I nor Moiraine put out that fire.   
  
Ami sighed. Not that it did much good for that building. But yes. Why?   
  
I couldn't see it. It's like your weaves were invisible, and you didn't possess a corona. Ami . . . are you absolutely sure it is _saidar_ you touch?   
  
The other girl nodded, a hint of defensiveness in the gesture. Absolutely a hundred percent sure. Don't you think, if I was accessing _saidin_, I'd be able to feel the taint for what it was? Corona . . . is that that light you and Moiraine had around you when she was teaching you yesterday afternoon?   
  
Setsuna nodded as she sighed in relief. Right. Well, if you can see the corona, even if you don't manifest one yourself, it's a pretty sure bet that you are using _saidar_. That's a relief. And think of it this way--at least you can channel without any Aes Sedai noticing, as long as they don't notice the effects of your channeling.  
  
Ami smiled. That may come in handy, some day.   
  
A young man came bursting through the door and rushed directly towards the mayor. Setsuna and Ami exchanged glances. He looked to have been up all night, and the shirt and trousers he wore held bloodstains--by the way he held himself, seemingly not injured in any way, he had most likely had a run in with Trollocs as well. One of the three Moiraine has seemed so interested in the previous afternoon. Master al'Vere? It's my father . . .  
  
The mayor jerked his head up. Rand? Tam! Thank the Light, I was afraid you were both dead, when Bela came galloping into town right around the time the last of the Trollocs ran off. His keen eyes took in the litter, and as Setsuna went to see if she could help, Ami dashed upstairs. Surely an Aes Sedai would know something of healing. Come on, let's get your father upstairs. Master Merillin, you go get the Wisdom. He addressed the gleeman.   
  
Rand shook his head. Nynaeve said she couldn't do anything to help him. The gleeman, in the middle of standing, slumped back into his chair, a pensive and sympathetic look in his eyes as he glanced at the young teen.  
  
Setsuna, now close enough to speak quietly and still be heard, smiled encouraging. Well, perhaps Moiraine Sedai can do something for him. _Now, if Hotaru were here . . . _  
  
Rand's eyes opened wide as they dragged the litter upstairs. he mouthed, just on the edge of audibility. Setsuna mentally slapped herself. _Fool. She obviously didn't want other people to know she was Aes Sedai . . . although with all the channelling she did last night, it's hard to imagine that anyone could think of her as anything else, from what Lan said. Oh, but Rand wasn't here last night._  
  
As the others took Rand's father--Tam?--into an empty room, Setsuna stood outside, waiting for Moiraine to show. Fairly soon, Ami shot out of the room that Setsuna had marked mentally as Moiraine's, blushing like mad. She wasn't quite fully dressed . . . the blue-haired girl twitched. and . . . um . . . for obvious reasons wasn't exactly pleased with my presence. Setsuna giggled quietly. Seeing the normally calm Ami flustered was quite a treat.   
  
I . . . *chortle* . . . hope you took the time to deliver the message first. Setsuna gasped out. You should see yourself. If you got any redder, your face would perfectly match Rei's _fuku_.   
  
Ami glared. Perhaps I should let _you_ walk in on her some morning when she's half-dressed, most of the way asleep, and most definitely not a morning person. Or even better, I'll let you walk in on Lan.  
  
Setsuna continued to snicker. Why Ami, I didn't know you swung that way.   
  
I don't swing. She stated flatly, then finally began to relax, her color receding. I suppose it was kind of funny. She conceded. In a way. Pause. So you can stop snickering now!   
  
Your wish is my command, O wise and noble one. Setsuna swept her a deep bow. You know, I don't think I've felt this young in years.   
  
How many thousand? Ami twitted her. Setsuna stuck her tongue out in a fit of childishness, and Ami returned with her own. But I know what you mean. I'm just too . . . no, happy isn't quite the right word.   
  
  
  
Yes, that's it exactly. I feel free. The duty they shouldered was in some ways heavier than any they had ever borne before. Yet, this duty they had chosen freely, knowing they could refuse and no consequences would adversely affect them.   
  
And perhaps, that was what made all the difference.   
  
* * *  
  
As night faded into twilight and twilight faded into the first rays of day, Rei remained unmoving, staring up at the ceiling. _I met the Amyrlin Seat . . . in many ways, it still seems a dream. _She mulled over her impressions of Siuan Sedai. _She rather reminds me of Princess Serenity, though there seems no real reason for that comparison. Besides their positions of power, two people could hardly be much less alike. Yet . . . I would trust her with my life, and with the lives of others, the same way I trust Usagi.   
  
She will not allow any harm to come to those who follow her if she can possibly avoid it. Very duty-bound, the Amyrlin. Funny, that I find myself willing to trust her so easily. Yet how could I not? There it something in her that calls for such a response. And that, I think, is what reminds me of Princess Serenity. _  
  
A cautious knock at her door revealed her new friend, Gwena. _And how strange it is, to have a friend that is as perfectly ordinary as anyone in training to become an Aes Sedai could be. _Good morning, Gwena.   
  
I came in to see if you're up yet. Normally I can hear you moving around long before this. The blonde frowned. Are you alright, Rei?  
  
Rei nodded. I'm okay. I've just . . . got a lot to think about. She sighed as she got up. The Amyrlin called me to her office last night. To inform me that they've considered raising me to Accepted.   
  
Gwena gaped, then swiftly hugged her. I'm happy for you, truly I am. You deserve it, Rei. You learn twice as fast as the rest of us. But . . . aren't you nervous? I mean, you know what they've said about these tests. You're going to have to face your greatest fears.   
  
_Beryl._ Rei smiled sadly. _Wiseman and Black Lady. Pharoah 90. Neherenia. Yes, especially Neherenia. And Chaos. _If the _ter'angreal_ is able to find any fears I have not already faced, she stated quietly, I will be greatly surprised. I have been facing my greatest fears for years now, Gwena. _So many people fear their own death. I can't remember mine, really. Only how nice it felt when it stopped hurting. _  
  
She pulled a white novice dress on and tied her hair back in a ponytail with a red ribbon that Gwena had given her, after carefully brushing it. I think . . . I am very glad I have not lived your life, Rei. Gwena stated slowly, her eyes on the calm girl who indeed seemed very little bothered. I don't know that I will be able to face even the most simple of my fears--and I don't think I'll have to confront my fear of spiders in order to become Accepted. She laughed weakly.  
  
Rei smiled comfortingly. Don't worry. When your time comes, I'm sure you'll be ready. Now go on and get dressed yourself. We have a long day ahead of us, after all--the days here at the White Tower are always long. Gwena giggled and turned to leave.   
  
Practically as soon as Gwena had left the room, a sister entered, with the shawl that marked her a member of the Blue Ajah around her shoulders. Rei wracked her mind, before finally recognizing the Mistress of Novices. Sheriam Sedai. She curtsied exactly the proper amount. To what do I owe this visit. As if she didn't have a very good idea.  
  
I have come to take you to be tested. Bingo! She eyed the black-haired novice doubtfully. If you are sure you are ready. Rei seemed far too calm for one who knew, if only in part, what she would soon be facing.   
  
Rei nodded. As I told the Amyrlin last night, I am ready whenever you are. Please, lead the way, Sheriam Sedai.  
  
They walked down the hall for a ways in silence. Do you know what is to happen?   
  
The formulas to be spoken and the motions to be made? I believe I know them all. What exactly will happen to me inside the _ter'angreal_--other than the vague assertion that I will face my greatest fears'--I have no clue. She remembered the last time she had fought her greatest fears, or rather a twisting of her dreams that in many respects turned out to be the same thing, inside the Dead Moon Circus' House of Mirrors. _Phobos and Deimos aren't here to help me this time . . . but they will alway be with me in spirit._ She smiled sweetly. _Even without the power to morph, even without Mars, I am still Sailor Mars. To fight, for my friends and for the world. That is my dream and that is my destiny. _  
  
So deeply into her musings, Rei did not even realize that she was in the room that contained the _ter'angreal _that all the novices whispered, speculated about, and feared until Sheriam stopped and turned toward her. Two things I will tell you now, that no woman hears until she enters this room.   
  
I am ready to listen.   
  
First. Once you begin, you must continue on to the end. Refuse to go on, and no matter how high your potential, you will be put out of the Tower and never allowed to return. Second. To seek, to strive, is to know danger. Some of those who enter _do not come back._ If you are to survive, you must be steadfast. You may turn back right now, and it will be only one mark against you. You will still have two more chances at refusal.   
  
I will not turn back. I am ready. Her eyes flicked across the room. There were three sisters she did not recognize, each sitting at the meeting points of two of the three silver arches. Their shawls marked them as green, red, and grey. And standing off to the side, one she did recognize. The Yellow sister who had been the first Aes Sedai she met, Laria Sedai.   
  
Whom do you bring with you, Sister? Laria Sedai pronounced in heavy, formal tones, her chocolate eyes as emotionless a mask as her face. Sheriam began walking slowly toward the arches, Rei a careful step or two behind her.   
  
One who comes as a candidate for Acceptance, Sister. Sheriam replied.   
  
Is she ready?   
  
She is ready to leave behind what she was, and, passing through her fears, gain Acceptance.  
  
Does she know her fears? Behind an emotionless mask of her own, Rei smiled wryly. _You bet I do. Perhaps not all of them . . . but enough._  
  
She has never faced them, but now is willing.  
  
Then let her face what she fears. Sheriam stopped, and Rei stopped as well, about two paces away from the arch.   
  
Carefully taking off her dress and the rest of her clothes as well, she folded them and laid them off to the side. On top of everything, she laid the red ribbon that Gwena had given her, as her hair flowed freely down her back. She smiled slightly, not allowing the cold to touch her, as she waited.   
  
The first time is for what was. Sheriam said. A part of the ritual that Rei had never heard, but accepted without a change in expression. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast.   
  
Rei stepped forward. One step, then two, and into the arch. Brilliant white light embraced her, poured through her, and she embraced it back. The light filled her, until she could take no more in. And still it continued to fill her. She let herself go, and floated on the light, content to go wherever it decided to take her.   
  
* * *  
  
She looked around, and smiled with delight. This was Phobos-Deimos Palace on Mars, her home. Truly her home, the way no place on Earth could never have been. And yet there were changes. It did not seem quite as she had remembered it. For a moment, a feeling of unease passed over her. _The way back will come but once._ Back where? This was her home. And how good it felt, to have returned.   
  
Rei-chan. It's good to have you back. A warm voice murmured, as strong arms enwrapped her from behind. For a moment, she allowed herself to fantasize, but the voice was wrong, the arms too strong, the frame of the body she leaned against too large. She turned, and her eyes widened enormously.   
  
Mamoru-san. What are you doing here? This was wrong, all wrong. She felt the urge to cry, to scream, to run as far away as possible as quickly as possible. Yet, at the same time, it felt disturbingly right, a feeling that left her shivering slightly, as if she had been suddenly covered in slime.   
  
Don't tell me you've forgotten your beloved husband.   
  
But . . . what about Princess Serenity? She shivered again and backed away, but for every step back she took, he took one forward towards her. She remembered hating Serenity for being engaged to _her _beloved, gloating bitterly when she finally won. She remembered loving Usagi more than she had ever loved Mamoru, dying for Usagi many times.   
  
She asked herself, Who is Usagi?  
  
That blonde airhead. I never loved her, not like I love you, my darling Rei-chan. Soon, she and her mother will be exiled someplace they will never again have power, and I will rule the Moon Kingdom, with you as my queen, always by my side.   
  
You would betray one who is as pure and beautiful and kind as Usagi? Rei no longer shivered, was no longer conscious of the fact she was still naked or that Mamoru had yet to comment on that fact. Perhaps she always walked around the palace that way. She was too angry to feel any of those things, a cold, all-consuming anger. You would betray her love and your oaths to always protect her? _Be steadfast._ Utterly steadfast in her defense of Usagi, of Princess Serenity. Always and forever.  
  
She glared. I always envied you, because she gave wholeheartedly to you her unconditional love, loved you in an all-consuming way we could never match. I always believed you loved her back, the same way she loved you. _I . . ._ I guess I was wrong about you. _. . . despise . . . _To believe that I would willingly betrayed my vows to the one person I am loyal to above all, and yes, that I truly do love above all others . . . I am disappointed in you, Mamoru, and in myself. I would never betray Usagi. _. . . men!_  
  
She turned and fled. _I have broken my sworn bond with Serenity and the other senshi. I'm married to Mamoru, and now I have irrevocably broken that bond as well, no matter that it was a bond that I never wanted in the first place. Except I did want it. I want it now, yet I don't, and the part of me that abhors myself is greatly the larger portion. _Tears slipped down her cheeks. _I am alone, and I have no one to blame for it but myself. At least being alone is better than remaining with _that man. _Anything is preferable to that. Or is it? Yes. _And again, in that voice that differed slightly from her own, _The way back will come but once._ Back where? To go anyplace would be preferable to remaining here.  
  
In a hidden corner of the palace that she was sure only she knew, Rei sat. _Mamoru and myself . . . ugh. _She shuddered. _Now what will I do? I am all alone . . . and I've always feared being alone. Alone, friendless, feared . . . _she had no idea where that last part came from. Feared? When had she ever been feared? She remembered, or thought she did, but when she tried to bring up the specific memories, she found . . . nothing.   
  
A soft voice whispered. Except you're not, really, are you.   
  
Rei looked up. So I did have children by . . . _him_. She spat the pronoun out like a curse. What is your name? She asked gently, softening somewhat towards the shadow with the soft voice.  
  
I'm Kiara. Your eldest daughter. The girl sat down beside her. I heard what you said to father. Do you really love Princess Serenity?   
  
In the way you're asking . . . not really. I love her deeply, yes, more deeply than I would have thought possibly to love any one person, but it is a love that is entirely platonic.  
  
My mother hated Serenity with a passion. I think it was because they both loved the same man--my father. Eventually my mother was the one who won his heart--but her bitterness towards Serenity never changed. She remembered the bitter hatred. She remembered the playful bickering. Which memory was right?  
  
She has her moments. Rei smiled as an image of the two of them fighting over something that clearly belonged to her floated up out of memories she was sure she had never experienced. But when you are in trouble, there is no truer a friend you can have by your side than her. That, she knew.  
  
You had better leave, and soon. Father can be rather volatile at times, and if he catches you after you denounced him so roundly . . . I'm not sure what will happen. Kiara stood along with Rei and hugged the surprised girl. You know, she whispered, I think I like you better than my real mother.   
  
_Be steadfast_. Her mind whispered. I won't tell if you don't.  
  
The silver portal forming took the attention of both. _The way back will come but once._  
  
Did she really want to return to wherever that portal led? There were good things about this place to balance out the bad somewhat. _I never got to meet my other children._ She could remember those other children now, vaguely. Her son, named Endymion after his father, and her youngest daughter, Ai. Ai had always been her favorite. She understood what her parents were doing, and why. Kiara never had understood, and conversely that made her warm to Kiara.   
  
Kiara pushed her in that direction. I will miss you, but you don't belong here, mama. You don't belong in this cesspit of treason and deception.   
  
Neither do you, my beloved daughter. For she was beloved. And despised. The continuing dichotomy of her emotions on nearly every subject worried her. Had she always been like this? No. The stalking footsteps coming down the seldom used hall were easily identifiable. You deserve something better. She stepped toward the portal, then turned back. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I will. _I am a mother, with children who need me, no matter what I think of their father. My duty, and no small portion of my heart, bids me to stay. Sense and the rest of my heart bids me go. But to where? I believed before that any place but this would be preferable, but that was before I met Kiara. _My_ daughter._  
  
Tears in her eyes, Kiara shook her head. No. Go now, before I change my mind. Go, mama.   
  
With a final, sad nod, Rei stepped through the portal. It wavered a moment, then stayed, beckoning.   
  
The voice was a roar. Endymion rounded the corner, and his face twisted. Kiara, my ever disobedient daughter. It seems you've finally corrupted your mother. Come here.   
  
The girl looked between her angry father and the silvery portal that seemed to be reconsidering its decision to stay just a little longer. The portal represented an unknown world that could hardly be that much worse than what she currently lived. And a woman who was the person she had always imagined her mother could be. She smiled, decision made. I am disobeying you for the last time, Father. She turned and stepped through the portal. _Mother . . . I'm coming!_  
  
* * *  
  
Rei whispered. I'm sorry. So sorry. She felt she had abandoned the daughter she had never known until that brief five minutes or so. She looked around. _Until I visited that place, I had forgotten how clear everything is here. It makes everything else seem a pale shadow. If I let myself, I could easily become addicted to staying here. Or could I? I am needed back home and that, I think, when all is said and done, would draw me back to the place where I belong._  
  
Laria Sedai, resplendent in her goldenrod dress, of the same simple cut everything of hers seemed to be made, and yellow-fringed shawl raised one of the silver chalices of water from the nearby table and poured it over her head. You are washed clean of what sin you may have done, and of those done against you. You are washed clean of what crime you may have committed, and of those committed against you. You come to us washed clean and pure, in heart and soul.   
  
Rei shook her head slowly, black hair dripping. I doubt I will ever be clean. She looked up at Sheriam Sedai, an unspoken question in her eyes.  
  
No one knows whether what you experience in there is real or not. The ancients said there were many worlds, and perhaps this takes you to some of them. I, however, do not believe they are real--there are very stringent rules, for something that is postulated to have merely taken you from one world to another.  
  
Suddenly, the green sister cried out and recoiled as the arch Rei had just exited shimmered once more. Rei broke free of Sheriam's hold and rushed back over to the arch, embracing the Source as easily as morphing. If Endymion came out . . .  
  
I didn't know your hair was violet. She let go of the power with a grin that stretched from one ear to the other as she dived in to hug Kiara. What were you thinking, following me?   
  
I didn't know you were my age, mama. Kiara retorted with a smile hardly any smaller.   
  
I'll tell you the entire story later, daughter. I promise.   
  
Kiara looked around. This place is amazing. It's like . . . from here, every other world stemmed. That whatever happened here would affect everywhere else. I can see why you wanted to return.   
  
I nearly didn't. Rei wiped her eyes of the tears of joy that had sprung up. She turned back to Sheriam. I am ready to continue on. Don't worry, Kiara. I'll be back.   
  
Sheriam looked pale. _Perhaps the worlds visited are real after all. But that would mean . . ._ From the faces of the other Aes Sedai in the room, they were entertaining similar thoughts. She shook her head and cleared her throat. The second time is for what is. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast.   
  
* * *  
  
_Hikawa Jinja._ Rei traced the writing on the great stone pillars that formed the archway leading to the temple that had been home to her ever since she was tiny. Like the Phobos-Deimos Castle on Mars, this was her home on Earth, and held a special place in her heart for that.   
  
She called joyously. Deimos! I'm back!   
  
The two crows settled near her kneeling figure. _It's good that you are back, mistress. Your assistance has been sorely needed these past few weeks._ Phobos stated, her voice solemn.  
  
A shiver passed through Rei. What had happened while she was gone?   
  
Deimos launched herself into the air and flew off while Phobos remained. _A new enemy has come. One that can be affected only by spiritual energy such as your spirit wards. All the senshis' attacks barely scratch them. The only reason any of us remain alive is through Saturn's healing, your grandfather's assistance, and the fact that these beings seem to only be toying with us. We need you back._  
  
Rei's hands flew to her mouth. I . . . I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help. I should have been here to guard the Princess and my fellow senshi. I should have been here. _Where was I? I ought to remember, yet I don't. Why?_ She stood up, determined. Well, at least I'm here now. _The way back will come but once._ She shrugged the foreign thought to the side. Why would she want to go anywhere? Her friends, in all respects but biologically her _family_ was in trouble. And her Princess. That took precedence over anything and everything.  
  
_Another enemy comes!_ Deimos called from high overhead. _About a block to the left. You better hurry, mistress. The enemy seems serious this time._   
  
Mars Crystal Power, Make Up! Sailor Mars ran.   
  
* * *  
  
The silver arches flashed the deepest of reds before slowly fading back to their original color, leaving all the Aes Sedai in the room staring in astonishment.   
  
They've never done that before. Sheriam murmured. I hope Rei is all right.   
  
Kiara smiled. Mother is more than all right. Unless I miss my guess, she has regained a power that most likely, she lost when she first came here. Not that she would remember having lost it, under the spell those rings cast. She shivered. But the situation she must be in for her to be forced to call upon that power . . . Kiara regarded the silver arches with a frown, all traces of her smile gone. I hope she doesn't get herself killed. Or decide to stay wherever she has gone. _Come back to me, Mother . . . please, come back . . . _  
  
* * *  
  
The _youma_, like many before it, looked vaguely humanoid and vaguely feminine. It wore a strange mockery of the uniform Rei always wore when she worked around the shrine, in red and black, and had black skin and long, wicked-looking claws. As Rei came up, it casually batted a World Shaking out of the way like a pebble, straight into the path of Jupiter and fast enough that the auburn-haired senshi was given no time to dodge.   
  
_Akuryo Taisan!_ The spirit ward attached itself to the _youma_'s forehead, and it immediately screamed and crumbled to dust, unable to withstand that of all attacks. Rei rushed to Jupiter's side.   
  
Don't worry, Rei. Tired and drained, Saturn looked up. She'll be fine in a couple of days. It's good that you're back, though. I don't know how much longer we could have made it without you. Rei felt a twinge of guilt, though she couldn't really understand why. It's not like she was planning on leaving. _Be steadfast . . ._  
  
Saturn stood, then collapsed in the act of standing. Rei knelt at her side, reaching beyond the everpresent power of Mars to something . . . else. Something that she knew how to use somehow. Spirit, she felt. Air and Water, each shimmering strand woven precisely and applied to Saturn, to Jupiter, to all the rest of the senshi as their wounds, minor or otherwise, their weariness, all was healed. All the other senshi stared at her in astonishment, and truth be told she was rather astonished herself. She had never known she could heal. Now . . . it was just another thing she could do to defend her princess.   
  
So, the game finally begins. She looked up, into a face that seemed strangely familiar. Lithe and strikingly beautiful, her shimmery black hair lacked the violet highlights of Hotaru's and her own, and her blue eyes were fully as bright as Usagi's--though the source of that brightness was entirely different, a source based in others' pain, not their happiness. She wore all white, with only a few silver decorations such as the chain around her waist. A very incongruous picture of evil. Nice to see you at last. I hope you realize that this is your doom--though if you intend to struggle, that will just make victory all the sweeter. The being waved and . . . giggled. Goodbye, Rei. I'll see you after you die . . . for you see, my Lord is the Lord of Death. As such, we will soon have dominion over you. She giggled once more, a sinister sound, before disappearing completely.  
  
In her place, the being left a legion of youma. _Akuryo Taisan!_ Beside her, so near she could almost touch, a silver gateway. _The way back will come but once._ The gate began to move away, though it did not yet start to disappear. One of the youma turned and jumped through the gate, as Rei determinedly turned away. _Akuryo Taisan!_ Her place was here, by the side of her princess.   
  
* * *  
  
It was large. And ugly. And red and black with sharp claws. It was even more intimidating than Trollocs, if only because they had no idea what it was, or what it could do.   
  
Sheriam and Laria seized the Source, directing strikes of lightning, of fire, of ice, bonds of air, anything to stop it. Yet each and every attempt was turned aside, shrugged off as if it were nothing. Slightly behind them, Kiara made a disgusted sound and stepped forward. Between her fingers, a strip of paper with foreign writing on it. What did she plan to do? How could she possibly help, untrained as this manifestation of a different universe must be.  
  
_Akuryo Taisan!_ She tossed the strip, which seemed to burn with an inner, unseen fire. The strip attatched itself to the forehead of the creature, which shrieked, a horrifying sound, before dissipating. Literally. Kiara walked up, fearlessly, and kicked the pile of dust. Filthy creatures, _youma_. Not that I've ever seen one myself, mind you. But I've read about them in the library. I wonder that this one died so easily, though. From what I've read, they usually don't.   
  
What book is this? Sheriam asked, staving off incipient hysteria with superficial curiousity. She was Aes Sedai. Aes Sedai are calm, cool, and collected. If any library had a book on such creatures, surely the one in the White Tower would. Yet she had never found anything having to do with these . . . creatures. Perhaps Leane would know. Or maybe Verin would--she surely read more than any other two sisters combined.  
  
Kiara looked up from where she studied the gate, a disturbed expression on her face. Hm? Oh, nothing here. I meant the royal library at home. I doubt anything here would talk about _youma._ Her attention returned to the gateway. _And if one made it through here, how many must Mother be facing? Please . . . come back._  
  
* * *  
  
In a blinding flash of insight, she knew what the gate meant. She now recognized what power it was that she had touched in order to heal the other senshi, although she wondered at being able to find it here, where the magical aura of the planets held sway. _Be steadfast_. She had made her decision to stay, to help here where her aid was needed. _The way back . . ._ It could disappear right now, for all she cared.   
  
A new voice interrupted. _. . . from here, every world stemmed._ No. She would not listen. Her place was here, by the side of her fellow senshi. _Whatever happened here would affect everywhere else._ Where did her duty lie? Where did her heart lie? She was so confused now. Soon, the gate would disappear, and her decision would be made for her. _I can see why you wanted to return._ She didn't. With all her heart, she didn't want to return. This was her place. Here. But when she had walked through the Sacred Fire's portal, she had accepted a new duty.   
  
A duty, a quest that transcended even the protection of Usagi, much as she hated the thought. Much as she rebelled against it, tried vainly to convince herself that she had no higher duty. She did not want to go back. With all her heart, she did not want to go back to an undefined quest. Yet she must. Reluctantly, she turned away from the fight, towards the portal.   
  
Step. Uranus' voice. Where are you going, Mars? You're not leaving us again, are you? It wasn't in Haruka's nature to beg, to despair. But she came close.   
  
Step. Neptune, softly. Please stay. Without you, we don't have a chance of success. A pause, a sickening sound that almost made Rei turn back. A higher duty. A quest, upon which the existence of _all_ continuum might rest. Yet, did it matter if all continuum died, as long as she prevented the death of this one? Frantic, now. NO!!! URANUS!  
  
Wavering step. Saturn. I can't heal the others forever. Even if I did, what else could I do? Would even destroying the world destroy these invaders? She cried, Rei could tell. No one can heal Uranus now. It did matter. She told herself that. She had to believe it, for her own sake. For the sake of her sanity.   
  
Step. Uranus lying on the ground, impaled through the heart by the claws of the youma, Neptune kneeling, uncaring by her side. Saturn standing nearby, looking lost leaning on her glaive, Usagi and Jupiter supporting each other in their grief. Her eyes locked on the silvery portal, Rei nevertheless knew exactly what was happening with a kind of morbid foresight. Neptune impaled, almost absentmindedly, making no move to avoid the strike she knew was coming. Saturn falling to her knees as the last of her parents abandoned her, as the only hope for her future turned and walked away.   
  
Step. Jupiter, grief making her harsh. So you're just going to walk away? I guess that portal is more important than our lives. As long as you live, I suppose it's okay that we die. Threw off another attack, having no more effect than any of the others, neatly sidestepped one _youma_ only to have her lung impaled by another that she didn't see coming. Jupiter collapsing, Saturn rushing over to heal someone she still had a chance of saving, both being shredded as several _youma _converged on their position. Saturn could have avoided it, but she refused to stop healing Jupiter until it no longer mattered.   
  
Step. She was almost to the portal now. Usagi, sad yet determined, and above all understanding. Usagi was always understanding when it really counted. I'm all alone now. I suppose I'll die soon, too. Unless you stay. But you won't. A shimmering light. She drew out the ginzuishou, intending to use it on the _youma_, but it was knocked out of her hand to fall crashing to the ground, detransforming as she searched frantically for it. She held it in her hands now. A soft voice, begging now. The one voice, the one person Rei wanted never to have to feel any sort of hurt or sadness. Rei? Don't leave me alone, Rei, please?   
  
  
  
Closing her ears, closing her eyes, closing her heart, she stepped through the portal.   
  
* * *  
  
The mask remained as she stepped back out into that small room, as her full memories returned. Belatedly, she let go of the tranformation that no longer had any planetary magic to support it, the bloodstained _fuku_--others' blood, none her own. She looked down at her hands. Funny that they should have remained so clean, when they ought to be black with blood. She barely felt the water poured over her head, barely heard the words spoken by Laria Sedai. _Heart? Soul? What are those? They are black, as black as my hands ought to be. Uranus. Neptune. Jupiter. Saturn. Usagi . . . I will never forget the lives you sacrificed. It does not matter that you were not my own, because you still were. _  
  
I dearly hope being Aes Sedai is worth it. Rei's voice rang out quietly, yet still clearly audible in the silent room, as cold as her face.   
  
Sheriam looked solicitous. To Rei's grief-maddened world, falsely so. The second time is always worse, and the third the worst of all. This _ter'angreal_ weaves traps out of your own mind, and they are all the more deadly and hard to escape for that. To win through, you must want to be Aes Sedai more than anything else in the world. The White Tower cannot accept less.   
  
A test. Rei hissed, contemptuous. Aes Sedai? I could not care less whether I become Aes Sedai. I need to learn to use this power to it's fullest so that I can complete my mission. She shrugged away from Sheriam's helping hand, ignoring the Blue sister's expression, bordering on appalled, as a contemplative look came to her face. We've all died before. She murmured, nearly too quietly for Sheriam to hear. Indeed, Sheriam was not entirely sure she had heard correctly. After all, if she had died, she would hardly be alive now, would she?  
  
The black-haired girl looked up, eyes cold chips of violet ice. But this time, there was no one to bring them back. Because of this test. If I had not been there, maybe I would have been there, would have stayed. She shook her head, gazing at the _ter'angreal_. What right does it have, to so wantonly destroy entire realities in order for one person to face her fears? She smiled, a twisted grin. Love. Failure. I wonder what my greatest fear will be? Entirely free of all hands, she walked through the last arch, head held high.   
  
* * *  
  
She stood in a small room, rather unassuming. In her hands, she could feel a long staff, one she knew instinctively was topped with the white Flame of Tar Valon. The badge of office of the Keeper of Chronicles. She made the title into a question as she peered around the darkened room. Egwene? Are you here? She knew, the way she knew she was Keeper, that the Amyrlin Seat belonged to a girl named Egwene al'Vere who was about her age--the youngest Amyrlin raised in the history of the White Tower. _The way back will come but once._ Back where? Back home, she supposed . . . but they could return home at any time now that they had completed their duty here.  
  
She stepped further into the room, quietly, laying the staff down beside the door and folding her stole beside it. There, by the window, a sad silhouette. You're thinking about . . . them again. Aren't you. _Be steadfast._  
  
The Great Purge . . . there should be no more Black Ajah left. Yet I can feel it in my bones, that they're still out there. Waiting patiently. Egwene turned, pinned her with her dark eyes. Rei? What do you See?   
  
She walked over and put her hands on the top of the chair, staring out into the distance. I See nothing. You know I've never been able to Foresee the taint . . . and after a while, even my ability to sense evil in a person slowly degraded. No, all I see is a lonely woman who takes upon herself too many burdens for fear of trust. Who do you trust, Egwene?   
  
I trust you, Nynaeve, Elayne, Aviendha, Min . . . Gawyn, Rand, Lan . . . there are others, I'm sure. She smiled slightly. But in my position, can I really afford to trust? She reassumed the calm face of an experienced Aes Sedai. I know you, Rei. There's something else.   
  
Rei nodded quietly. I . . . I'm leaving. Going home. Tarmon Gaidon has come and gone, strange how these words she had not even known she knew rolled off her tongue as if they were meant to be there. and the Dark One has been sealed back in his prison until the Wheel turns again to let him free once more. There is really no need for me to remain . . . and I have been sadly remiss in my duty to my princess.   
  
Egwene nodded slowly, sadly. I won't try to stop you--I know that nothing I do or say will make any difference. I'm going to hate having to find a new Keeper, though. She sniffed and wiped her eyes like the youngest novice, no longer the self-possessed Amyrlin Seat, and her voice wavered. Oh, why can't I say what I mean for once? I'm going to miss you, Rei!   
  
Rei looked around. This has been my home for so long . . . and you've always been like a sister to me. But I have other duties.   
  
I suppose Setsuna and the others will be leaving as well? A small corner at the back of Rei's mind expressed surprise. So Setsuna and other of the senshi were here as well? Another part, the largest part, scoffed. Of course they were.   
  
Rei nodded. We got together and decided it's time. She laughed. As it is, we'll be more than fifty years older than the ones who remained behind, no matter that we look only five. I will never forget what I've learned here, Egwene. And hey, maybe Setsuna will lend me one of her time keys some day and I can come back for a visit. See how you're doing breaking in that new Keeper of yours, whoever you decide on.   
  
Egwene laughed. I'm going to miss you, Rei. You always know what to say to cheer me up. She stood. Now go, before I order you to remain.   
  
Rei smiled sadly. If I could split myself in two . . . She bowed. By your leave, Amyrlin?   
  
Egwene nodded. You are dismissed. But if you don't come visit one of these days . . .   
  
Rei, at the door, turned and smiled. I'm going to miss you too.  
  
Walking down the hall, Rei ran into her oldest friend. I heard you were leaving. The blonde said, unconsciously pulling her brown shawl closer around herself.   
  
I meant to come say goodbye, but I couldn't find you.  
  
Gwena smiled in an abstracted sort of way. Oh . . . I had other things going on, I guess. Sorry.   
  
A few more words were exchanged, but the sad truth of the matter was, the two of them had grown greatly apart. Especially since . . . since when? She couldn't quite remember. Definitely since they had become parts of different Ajahs. She couldn't quite remember her own Ajah, either. Of course she _knew_ which Ajah she was a part of. To accuse her of anything else would be frankly absurd. Just because she couldn't recall it this moment didn't mean she had _forgotten_. After all, the Keeper, like the Amyrlin, was supposed to be of all Ajahs and none. Still, she was sure it wasn't Brown.   
  
Still, Rei would always remember with fondness the lonely young formerly Tuatha'an novice who had slept in the room right beside her own. Her first real friend outside of the senshi. She reached the room where they had arranged to meet, looked around at the faces. They all, despite the fifty or so years that had passed since their appearance in this world, looked at most five years older. Setsuna had not changed a bit.   
  
Are we ready? The green-haired Aes Sedai asked. Each of them nodded, hiding away their doubts about this being the right course of action. Here might be home now, _No! Home is where Usagi is. Home is Earth, and Mars. Home is . . . _This_ was_ their home now. They all felt that way. But they had to return, because it was their duty. _Duty is as heavy as a mountain . . ._ There was more to the saying than that, if only she could remember where she had heard it.   
  
Rei spoke, along with the others. Then, her vision flashed. She could See . . .  
  
Egwene, backed up against the wall by a shadow.   
  
Egwene, stilled, dead, mangled, unharmed.   
  
DANGER!  
  
Not ready! Rei yelled. Go on without me. I have my duty to fulfil here, first.   
  
She ran down the hall, ran to the Amyrlin's quarters, banged in through the door with no fanfare, to find Egwene confronting . . . Gwena?   
  
Egwene, Gwena, there's danger! Words tumbled over themselves in their haste to leave her mouth.   
  
What a pity. The voice, though it came from the blonde's mouth, bore only minimal resemblance to Gwena's actual voice. You remained. I suppose I'll have to dispose of you myself, then. A waste of resources, when you could have just as easily been taken care of after you left. Gwena then became . . . not Gwena.   
  
Drawing from her memories, slowly fading, of pre-Tarmon Gaidon years, Rei gasped. _Black hair, white dress, silver ornaments . . . black and red _youma_? Why did I think that?_ But, you died!   
  
The Great Lord of the Dark is Lord of Death as well. The black-haired woman smirked. Now, did you really think I'd stay dead? Rei reached for the One Power . . . only to find it not there. _She shielded me, without my noticing?! How?_ I am many times more powerful than before now, without the interference of the others. She laughed. I am now the true _Nae'blis_!   
  
A silver doorway formed. _The way back will come but once._ Lanfear glanced in that direction, and laughed again. So, you think to escape? I will get you, one way or the other. If you want to leave your pitiful Amyrlin to her fate in order to gain yourself a few more days, go ahead. I will find you eventually.   
  
Rei rushed Lanfear. She may no longer have the Source to draw from, but she had other resources. With the staff of office of the Keeper of Chronicles, she bashed Lanfear over the head. There was no finesse to the blow, just a strike to the head. She raised her eyes to Egwene. Go. Now.  
  
Is that . . . the doorway for the test of an Accepted? Egwene asked, betrayal growing in her eyes.   
  
Rei bowed her head, as memories flowed back. I'd like to hope that I did your Rei proud. And I promise you . . . I will prevent Lanfear from returning, if I can. This time, there was something she could do for the people forced to become pawns by that _ter'angreal. _She saluted, a smile on her face. Long live Egwene al'Vere Aes Sedai, Amyrlin Seat of the White Tower. She gently laid the staff of office on the ground and, corona blazing around her, head held tall and proud, she stepped towards the doorway.   
  
Behind her, Lanfear stirred. Whirling, she attempted to slam a shield between the Forsaken and the Source. Too late. The black-haired Forsaken laughed, building a weave of Fire that she sent towards Egwene. Try, Rei. Try to prevent my return! Too late, the corona sprang up around Egwene, as Rei jumped, careless of her future, to push her out of the way.   
  
It's too late for me. Egwene reached up and touched her face, in thanks and in infinite tenderness. Go now, Rei. Go back to the place you belong, and work to create a happy future of your own instead of being stuck in mine.   
  
Both hands raised and arms crossed, on her knees, Rei blocked another fiery blast and pulled out her only real remaining manifestation of her senshi power. Although she no longer had any real need for trigger words, she said them anyway. Mars Flame Sniper! From the red mahogany bow a fire arrow sprang, and as Lanfear attempted to block it she stood and, in a single jump, jumped through the portal.   
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the portal, she rolled to her feet, reluctantly putting away the bow that she now knew she could call upon whenever she needed it. She caught Kiara's inquisitive glance and nodded slightly. Her daughter had, not unexpectedly, recognized what could be considered the Talisman of Mars.   
  
Belatedly, Rei released her hold on the power, as she took in the expanded group of people that stood, waiting to see if she would make it through that last test. She recognized the Amyrlin, although now the striped stole looked wrong around the dark-haired woman's shoulders. It belonged to another dark-haired young woman, one who was not yet even a novice, yet would become Amyrlin within the next few years.   
  
She shook her head slightly. What would happen to Siuan Sedai, she wondered, to cause Egwene to be raised? Only time, or another vision, would tell.   
  
Slowly, she walked forward and knelt at the feet of the Amyrlin. A small voice in the back of her head chattered on, analyzing her previous experience. _Fear of . . . conflicting duties, perhaps? Fear of losing the few friends I have? Fear . . . of trust? Do I really fear trust that much?_ She tuned in to the Amyrlin's voice, as the last silver chalice of water was poured over her head. You are washed clean of Rei Hino of . . . she faltered, and Rei looked up, smiling.   
  
She could have said Tokyo, or Japan, or even Earth. No one would have recognized any of those names. But Mars seemed to fit best. Off to the side, she could see Kiara's startled, then approving smile.   
  
. . . of Rei Hino of Mars. You are washed clean of all ties that bind you to the world. _But only those that bind me to _this_ world._ You come to us washed clean, in heart and soul. _Will I ever be entirely clean? At least I know there are some people that won't mind how unclean I feel. Who are willing to see me as better than I am. I just hope I can fulfill their expectations, instead of falling to my own, infinitely lower expectations of myself._ You are Rei Hino, Accepted of the White Tower._ I am Hino Rei, senshi of Mars. Where does my duty lie? Until after Tarmon Gaidon . . . here. _You are sealed to us, now. _After that . . . who can tell?  
  
  
_End Notes: In the test for Accepted, one ring shows what was, one ring shows what is, and one ring shows what will be. It is my theory that the third ring shows a glimpse of the actual future, in terms that the present is likely to understand.   
  
Proof? Egwene: Sees herself as Amyrlin Seat. A friend of mine also holds up as evidence the fact that she remembered having never sworn the Three Oaths. Due to the unusual circumstances of her raising, she hasn't held the Oath Rod yet. However, that could also be attested to the fact that the mind directing future-Egwene's body--that of the Egwene taking the test for Accepted--had not yet sworn the Three Oaths.   
  
Also, Nynaeve: She sees herself married to Lan. Also, her Aes Sedai advisor is mentioned, though she does not actually appear: Sharina Sedai. Supposedly, at some point during Winter's Heart, a new novice appears . . . named Sharina. Too coincidental to be coincidence.   
  
Ergo, I added some truth into Rei's as well. As to whether or not she actually will become Keeper--_probably_ not at first, but certainly at some point. And Egwene as Amyrlin Seat . . . that much is self-evident.   
  
A question. What Ajahs do you think the senshi should become a part of? Any or all of them may become Aes Sedai, yet they may not. So. Ami, Minako, Setsuna, and of course Rei. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

And Chapter 4 is out at last. Events begin, slowly, to move, as I take a break from my not-so-hectic lack-of-anything-remotely-resembling-a-real-life. Lots of different viewpoints in this chapter, but at least they're all familiar.  
  
Anyone who thinks I have time, between school, reading incessantly, and writing fanfiction, to write an epic of such proportions as the Wheel of Time series (not to mention the perseverence and genius necessary . . .) _seriously_ needs to get their heads checked. ^_^ And believe me, I can only draw well when I'm basing it off of something . . . so chances are, I probably didn't create Sailormoon, either.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Moiraine knelt by Tam's side, Lan standing at guard. Rand hovered, and Setsuna and Ami stood off to the side, where they would be less likely to be noticed. Setsuna watched Moiraine's flows avidly and Ami, without Setsuna's excuse for interest, merely kept track out of the corner of her eye while trying to seem as if she did not watch.   
  
Lan cleared his throat softly and addressed Rand. That is a fine weapon you wear. Is there by chance a heron on the blade, as well? Too quickly for notice, his eyes flicked to their blue-haired companion. _A sudden plethora of heron-marked blades. But is that necessarily a good thing?_  
  
Yes, there is. Rand replied, blinking startlement at the Warder's sudden question. What is she doing? A seeming non sequitor, but the others on the room knew to what he refered, even without the added hint of his quick glance towards the silent, still form of the dark-haired woman leaning over his father.  
  
Ami snorted, equally softly. Healing your father. What else would she be doing? Her attention returned to Lan, as she aired a question that she had been wondering about for a while. What does the heron-mark mean?   
  
There are places, Lan touched the scabbard at Rand's waist with a finger, gently, though he pitched his voice to be directed towards both, where the heron is the symbol of a master swordsman.  
  
Ami snorted. The _kami_ just love their jokes, don't they? She asked rhetorically.   
  
Seeing the quizzical looks directed toward her by both men, she shrugged and expanded slightly, Back home, I was the least martial of our group. Setsuna would be more fit for a heron-marked blade than I.   
  
The green-haired girl smirked. I prefer staff, thank you kindly. Which reminds me, Ami . . . how on earth did you manage to be that good last night?   
  
Ami shot her a look, then drew the sword in a smooth motion and tossed it to Setsuna. I just relaxed and let the sword take care of everything.   
  
Catching it easily, she turned the sword over and traced the impression on the other side of the hilt from the heron. An incredulous smile rose to her face. I wonder if the Garnet Orb made the journey as well? She tossed the sword back to Ami.   
  
Reach out and see what you pick up.   
  
Setsuna reached into the empty air and, seemingly grasping nothing but air, suddenly held an elegant mahogany staff with a wickedly pointed silver head on it. A glaive. Setsuna smiled, and Ami shared that smile, thinking of the last person they had seen holding a glaive--though admittedly not this one.   
  
Moiraine stirred, and Setsuna walked over, still holding onto the glaive. Is it done? She asked quietly, mere moments before Rand had a chance to.   
  
The dark-haired Aes Sedai shook her head slowly. Not yet. I hope it is only not yet.   
  
It is a wound, like any other I'd think, if deeper than some. Are Trolloc weapons poisoned? Is that the trouble?   
  
I suppose you could say poison is part of their very nature. Trollocs are made at the forges in the valley of Thakan'dar, on the slopes of Shayol Ghul--the place where the seals on the Dark One are at their weakest. They take a taint from the place, a stain of evil in the very metal. And those tainted blades can make wounds that will not heal unaided, or cause deadly fevers and strange sicknesses that medicines cannot touch. I have merely soothed his pain . . . the taint is still within him, and given time it will grow to consume him. Both senshi drank in this information, eager to expand their knowledge of their (temporary) new home and the enemy they would be facing.   
  
Ami came up on Setsuna's other side and touched Moiraine's shoulder softly, reassuringly. Moiraine felt stronger from that touch, rested the rest of the way from her interrupted sleep and the first steps of Tam al'Thor's healing. The blue-haired stranger smiled with complete confidence. But you will not give it that time. I know you can destroy the taint.   
  
Moiraine smiled, a bare curving of her lips, but remained silent. She placed one hand on Tam's forehead and the other delved deep within her pouch, touching something. Both Ami and Setsuna felt the sudden increase in power as the dark-haired Aes Sedai closed her eyes, a look of concentration on her determined face.   
  
Ami stepped back and took up once again her post near the door. Hopefully none of them would realize what she had done. Too many questions could be asked, otherwise. She frowned slightly. Why had no one before noticed . . . if the thought wasn't clearly preposterous, she would have called it a block. As well as the bruises she had sustained last night--although that last was probably due to the (thankfully few) more serious injuries that had to be dealt with.   
  
Rand seemed to be battling with himself. Finally, he addressed Lan. If you had been told about a man in the woods who made people afraid by just looking at them . . . one whose cape seemed untouched by the wind . . . would you have know what was going to happen?  
  
Lan snorted. It might have been nice to have a bit of extra warning, but . . . truthfully, no. Now, if we had known we were to be facing Trollocs before we left Tar Valon, Moiraine would probably have dragged another half dozen or so of the Aes Sedai down here, by the scruffs of their necks if necessary. That would have helped.   
  
Setsuna grinned. So you had to make do with us instead.   
  
The glance Lan flicked her, beneath the stone, showed a certain amount of exasperation. He returned his attention to Rand. That was a Myrddraal that you saw.  
  
But Fades are twenty feet tall and . . . Rand blushed under Lan's even gaze.   
  
The tall warrior shook his head. Stories often make things out to seem larger than they are in truth. The Myrddraal are quite enough by themselves, though.   
  
Enough and more. And we didn't manage to kill the one with the Trollocs last night. Moiraine shook her head as she slowly stood up, weariness in her posture. _That is going to come back to haunt us, I am sure of it._ It is done. She announced abruptly, and Rand rushed over to his father as she wearily passed a hand in front of her face. The unexpected second wind had only lasted so long, on such a monumental task as this.   
  
He will be all right now? Rand asked anxiously. Indeed, his father's breathing was a great deal easier, though his face still possessed a fearfully washed-out look.   
  
With a few weeks or so in bed, he will be as good as new. Moiraine assured the worried young man. It is fortunate your father is a strong man--otherwise, even my efforts might have been all for nothing.   
  
I can never repay you. Rand looked up from where he knelt by the side of his father--his father, no matter what _anyone_ said--though he could not quite make himself look at Moiraine . . . at the Aes Sedai. Anything I can do for you, though, I will. Anything. He paused, then added a wary qualifier. So long as it doesn't hurt my family or my friends.   
  
Moiraine smiled slightly, one that did not touch her assessing blue eyes. I am sure we can talk at length when we leave, seeing as we'll be leaving at about the same time.   
  
Leave? Surely it's not that bad! Why, with the exception of a bare handful of buildings, the village looked practically the same as always. And the numerous black stains all around the main square, the ground dyed black and what little grass remained dyed a dark reddish brown. But Rand wasn't going to touch on that subject. He still felt that, impossible as it had been, somehow he still should have been there to help. We'll have it fixed up and back to normal in no time, so what's this talk of leaving?  
  
Try listening instead of babbling. Ami suggested from the doorway. She's not talking about the entire village leaving. Just you and a couple others.   
  
Eyes widening in increased astonishment, he turned to Moiraine, who nodded slowly. You must leave, you and Mat Cauthon and Perrin Aybara. For the sake of the village.   
  
Why me? Rand asked, the eternal question uttered by those who have a responsibility thrust on them that they do not wish to take up.   
  
Did you know that only yours and the Aybara farm were even visited? Lan asked. Although thankfully all the Aybaras were already here for the festival--an eventuality that the Myrddraal was not prepared for. Or that the forge, the blacksmith's house, and the Cauthon house were the main places the Trollocs actually tried to torch here in Emond's Field? Anything else they set on fire was purely incidental. A distraction, or a mistake.   
  
That's crazy. Rand shook his head. Why would anyone be after _me_? Or Perrin and Mat, he added as an afterthought.   
  
You three are of a certain age, born within weeks of each other. In one of you, she considered, looking thoughtful for a moment, or perhaps in all three, is something that the Dark One fears.   
  
That's impossible. Rand walked over to the window and looked out, uneasily conscious of the Aes Sedai's presence nearby. He repeated. If only he didn't sound like he was trying to convince himself . . .  
  
It must have taken a great deal of effort to get that many _youm_--Trollocs here without raising a hue and cry far in advance. Setsuna observed idly. I'd think that if the Dark One . . . or whoever . . . is interested enough in you to go to that much trouble, he'd be more than willing to try as second time . . . or a third . . . She trailed off.  
  
They will be back. Lan affirmed grimly.   
  
Rand sighed, and in a dull tone remarked, Unless we leave. If we're really what they're after, they'll chase after us and leave Emond's Field alone. He sighed, and in the same lifeless tone continued, So where do we go? And when do we start?   
  
Tonight, just after dark. Lan replied instantly to the second query. And to Tar Valon. Surrounded by Aes Sedai and Warders, even the Dark One is hesitant to attempt to breach the White Tower.   
  
In addition, the White Tower holds all the knowledge we have gathered since the Age of Madness. Moiraine continued, picking up the conversational thread with aplomb. There, if anywhere, you can find the answer to why the Myrddraal . . . why the Father of Lies . . . wants you. That much, I can promise.   
  
* * *  
  
_Rei? Don't leave me alone, Rei, please? _  
  
She shrieked, with all her heart and all her soul, a shriek that abruptly woke her from the dream . . . the nightmare . . . the memory. Uncaring, in the dark loneliness of her room, she hunched over and finally let fall the tears of mourning. And another name, one that had remained with her, the person who had figured prominently in the ruin of two of the worlds she had visited. She hissed.   
  
The memories faded but slowly, when they faded at all. Most of what she remembered of the past from the future world had already faded. They were memories that belonged to the other Rei. What happened to the real Rei, in the worlds she had visited? Did she disappear, never to be seen again? Or snap back into place like a stretched rubberband, as soon as her own influence faded?  
  
Lanfear had been one of the Forsaken, killed fairly early on--by whom, Rei could no longer recall. _Nae'blis_ . . . the first, the leader of the Forsaken. The place for which all of them strove. She looked up suddenly. Her possible future self had remembered a time when she could sense evil in people. Could _she_?  
  
She stood and padded over to the door. The moon was bright tonight, lighting her way as she crept down the hall back to the novice quarters. Kiara, evidently having inherited her mother's strength in the One Power, had been placed in her old room. Beside Gwena.   
  
Silently she turned the knob to let herself into the blonde girl's room. For a time, she stood, merely watching the way the moonlight highlighted the curves of the other girl's face, the way she tensed, as if combatting a particularly disturbing dream, if not quite a nightmare. She felt comfortable around Gwena, unlike . . . she remembered the time when Jadeite masqueraded as a temple helper. She had felt somewhat uneasy around him, but she had just chalked it up, at the time, to her distrust of men as a general race.   
  
_If_ she still possessed the talent for sensing evil, it was a pretty safe bet that Gwena had not yet become Lanfear. Hopefully, she never would. Rei traced with her eyes the subtle play of light and shadow on the Gwena's face. It would hurt, to have to kill her first real friend in this new world. Yet, if it meant keeping Lanfear from coming to power . . .   
  
She began to understand, in a way, the attitude of the outer senshi in their battle against Pharoah 90. Sometimes, sacrifice was necessary. And if, when the time came--though she fervently hoped it never would--killing her friend would mean the partial prevention of the destruction of the world, could she really, in all conscience, refuse to kill Lanfear simply because Gwena had once been a friend?  
  
Softly, she brushed a few strands of hair out of the other girl's face. _Please, Gwena . . . don't ever become Lanfear._ And as quietly as she had entered, she slowly left, the only evidence that she had ever been there, the strand of hair tucked neatly behind one upturned ear.   
  
* * *  
  
Panting, and wiping the sweat from her forehead, she stepped back. I don't think I can go on much longer at this pace. Can I call break?   
  
Ilandrin stepped back, green eyes flashing with amusement. To be frank, I had expected you to give up completely long before this. You know, for a strange wetlander-yet-not who claims she has never set hand to a spear before, you are surprisingly good.   
  
Minako found enough energy to summon up a mischeivous remark or two of her own. You know, just because I've never used a civilized' weapon before doesn't mean I haven't fought. Er . . . I admit most of what I did was dodging, though.   
  
So that's how you got so fast with your defense. The other girl laughed. Tapping the butt of her spear against the ground absentmindedly, she turned a greatly more sober gaze toward her new friend. You do know, don't you, that you will have to destroy your spears when you become a Wise One. A Wise One--one with the ability to channel the magical energy of this particular world. One of the first unfamiliar words and phrases she had learned.   
  
Ordinary spears, perhaps. Minako corrected mildly. These past few days, as they traveled toward Rhuidean, she had been accepted as something of an honorary _Far Dareis Mai_--Maiden of the Spear. This one, never. It is a part of my soul. She had her suspicions, that the spear represented her power as a senshi, the power that for now had been closed to her. Unlike the Outers with their Talismans . . . or even Ami, with her Mercury Harp, she had never had a visible representation of her power. It had always just been _there_, resting near to her heart, waiting until the next time she called upon it through the aid of her henshin wand.   
  
Ilandrin's look mixed shock and pity. Look, Mina, I know you like your spear--and frankly, you have right to be proud of it. It is one of the best, not to mention by far the most beautiful spear I have ever seen. But you will have to put that behind you when you become a Wise One. Wise Ones are not warriors. They cannot afford to be.   
  
No, it is _you_ who does not understand. I was not being poetic. I was not being melodramatic. I was telling the complete and utter truth with absolutely not exaggeration. I may even have understated the case somewhat. It is distinctly possible that this spear is the physical representation of my star seed. My soul, in its entirety. Her gaze turned inward, away from the burning hot desert that drew the sweat from her even as she stood at ease. They do not want me to hold this spear, this incarnation of the power that I used to have? Fine. I will not hold it. She opened her hand, letting the spear fall into her subspace pocket, though to any other eye, it simply disappeared. But I will not destroy it. For by doing so, I greatly fear that I would be destroying myself.   
  
Her blue eyes caught Ilandrin's green, and she shook her head. You still think I'm being melodramatic. Looking away, she shaded her eyes as she looked over the vast desert land. Off in the distance, she could barely see a tiny darker spot jutting out of the horizon. Rhuidean, the place towards which they headed, though no one (except, of course, the Wise Ones) knew exactly why. In so very short a time, she had come to see these Aiel as something of a home away from home, with their notions of _ji'e'toh_ that in some ways were quite similar to her personal code of honor. Yet . . .  
  
Perhaps I shall have to leave, if that is the case. She murmured. It was her destiny to be always a warrior. Yes, she would be alone again . . . but then, she ought to be used to that by now. She turned back to Ilandrin and brought the spear back out with a deft, nearly unnoticeable, flick of her wrist. In a louder voice, she said, I think that has been a long enough rest for now. Shall we begin again?   
  
The red-haired girl nodded. As they fought, ot occured to Minako to ask a question that had been haunting her. Why have you done this? Taking me in, I mean. The Aiel seem to me to be very . . .   
  
Ilandrin offered. She gestured for another stop, as it was her turn to stare out into the desert. Ordinarily, yes. However . . . I petitioned to let you stay, putting my honor on the line. I did this, even before I came to know you, because . . . She paused. About a week before you came, I had a dream. In my dream, I saw a tall blonde girl descend from the sky in the direction of Rhuidean. She turned to me, asking me for my help. Ilandrin closed her eyes. She looked enough like you that I recognized you immediately, and she spoke with your voice. So I have given you help, at first because of the dream and later just because you're a friend.   
  
Minako shook her head. A true dream . . . it sounds to me like you're more suited to become a Wise One than I. All I can do is channel' this place's magical energy.   
  
Ilandrin's eyes shot wide open. Promise me you won't tell the Wise Ones? I . . . I'm a warrior, and perfectly content to be nothing more. I would not make a very good Wise One.   
  
Minako smiled ruefully. You'd probably do a better job of it than I. But I also understand your feelings. I too have a warrior soul. I can't _not_ fight, especially when I see evil being committed. So I give you my solemn promise that I will not tell the Wise Ones of your dream.   
  
Ilandrin's look was full of pity. Mina . . . Wise Ones do not fight. They cannot, by the laws of our people.  
  
* * *  
  
Manipulating fire is often dangerous, as fire is the most unstable of the elements, and the most likely to break free. Several of the other students who had elected to take this course paled. Their instructor, Adari Sedai of the Grey Ajah, smiled in a manner that was obviously meant to be encouraging. Thus, you must learn to soothe the fire, inducing it to trust you. When a fire will allow you to touch it, then you will know that you have properly soothed it.   
  
The glow of _saidar_ sprung up about her. Do not be worried if the fire changes shape, for it is often willful and tries to spring from human bonds into a shape that it identifies as its own.   
  
One apprehensive girl raised a hand. Adari Sedai? She quavered. Does that mean . . . that fire is actually . . . you know, alive?   
  
Rei smiled at her memory of the Sacred Fire. Some fire, certainly, gained considerably more than self-awareness.   
  
Not in the ordinary sense of the word, certainly. The Grey sister soothed. It just does not deal well with being overly constrained. Seeing that there were no more questions, the glow intensified for a moment, and in front of each girl, there appeared a ball of fire, floating patiently. Rei noted that the Aes Sedai did not relinquish the power--her corona still shone bright. To prevent any potentially harmful accidents, Rei was sure. Immediately, coronas sprang up around the rest of the small group--only five in this class.   
  
She held out her hand, gently and slowly, ready to seize the Source if the fire proved intractable, yet not really expecting such an eventuality. Of its own accord, the flame elongated to become vaguely snake-like and wrapped itself around her arm with a comfortable, and only slightly warm, grip. The head' raised and twisted, for all the world like a small snake examining its surroundings. _You._ The voice insinuated itself into her mind, slowly and shyly, as if not quite sure of its welcome. _You trust Us, and do not use your Power to force Us to do your will. Also, We can communicate with you. That is a thing that We have never done with Humans before._ It sounded faintly puzzled, and Rei suddenly realized that she was not communing with only this small fire-snake but, through it, all the fire in the world. It was at the same time a heady and a frightening thought. _Why are you different?_  
  
She lifted a finger and gently stroked the head' of the little fire-snake. Let me tell you a story, little one. She whispered, knowing that whatever she said would be known by every fire, every candle, even, on this world. A story of a place, far away, called Mars, and of a Kingdom that lived on the Moon . . .  
  
As her little piece of fire listened, fascinated, the other fires in the classroom calmed ever so slightly, as they too took in this new information about a world outside their own, yet still one in which fire existed. And this calming gave the other Accepteds a bit more courage, a bit more confidence, which in turn allowed them to complete this task just a bit faster, giving them yet more confidence in themselves for the next time they were forced to deal with fire in this manner.   
  
And Adari Sedai of the Grey Ajah looked on, proud and satisfied that her intervention was not needed and most likely would not be. Then her eyes would catch on the sight of the one person in the room who had not yet even reached for _saidar_, who sat there with absolutely no concern that her small bit of fire had wrapped around her arm, who murmured something to the fire in words too soft for any other to hear.   
  
Quite curious.   
  
* * *  
  
You brought the monsters! The crowd called, some waving their torches in the descending twilight. You brought them! It's your fault!   
  
How dare they? Ami wondered, bewildered; bewilderment that soon shifted to anger. How _dare_ you! She yelled, stepping in front of Moiraine, drawing everyone's attention. The crowd, puzzled at this unexpected source of argument, quieted somewhat. How dare you accuse us of bringing the Trollocs, and the Myrddraal? We risked our lives to drive them off, and for this?! I knew that Aes Sedai are not well thought of out here, but I never thought you would stoop to accusing us of conspiring with the Dark One.   
  
That's not . . . One voice began tentatively.   
  
Ami asked, tone dripping with false solicitousness. Perhaps you could tell me, then, how you suppose we brought the Trollocs, if you are wise enough to realize that we are not Darkfriends.  
  
Silence of the uncomfortable sort, and a few shuffled feet. Finally, yet another burst out, It's that Aes Sedai magic! It attracts monsters. We haven't ever been attacked by monsters, before _you_ came.   
  
And if it wasn't caused by us? Ami asked quietly. If, no matter what, it would have happened . . . what would your village look like now, had we not been here?  
  
A few men chuckled nervously. You make it sound like fate, or destiny or something. Those sorts of things haven't ever played any part in Emond's Field. Fate's for big cities and important people, not for the likes of us.   
  
A strange smile came to Ami's face. One, I believed as you do that I was unimportant and normal. She shrugged. Later events proved otherwise. Fate and destiny are not necessarily always as exclusive as you seem to think.  
  
Nor is Emond's Field as normal and unimportant as you believe. Moiraine added.   
  
Let me tell you a story, of a time long ago, and a proud country known as Manetheren . . .


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. I ran into a major case of writers' block. But it's mostly over now I think . . . I hope.   
  
As I'm sure you all know by now, the Wheel of Time series belongs to Robert Jordan and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Kiara and Gwen and a couple others are the only ones who belong to me.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As she walked down the hall, a nearby torch flared. _You. You are Her daughter, are You not?_ She realized that it had been the fire that spoke, and turned to the torch, reaching up with fearless fingers to allow the fire to feel her.   
  
"I am Princess of Mars. If the one who you speak of is Rei, then yes, she is my mother."   
  
_Ah. You are Princess. So She is Queen?_ The flame sent curiosity.   
  
"In my continuity, yes, she was. In her own, I do not know. I believe she remained merely Princess, that the only Queen was Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Crystal Tokyo . . . the strange phrase rolled off her tongue. Strange, that the future of the Silver Millennium would be based around a town she had never heard of, on the one planet in the system that was not part of the Silver Millennium, but rather merely a protectorate over which the Moon watched.   
  
_Thank You._  
  
She smiled and continued to walk. This place held a calm, peaceful aura. Not surprising, in a place of learning--the Lunar Military Academy, at which she had spent nearly a semester, had felt much the same. It had been a treat, being able to go to the Academy, even when Mars was in a state of near rebellion from the Moon Kingdom. She had been 'home' over break when this occurred. But she couldn't really feel resentful for the years at the Academy she had missed.   
  
She most likely would have been kicked out because of her family, when Mars and Earth finally openly rebelled, anyway. And that would not have been so far off . . . They had been planning it, she thought, to happen on Ai's sixteenth birthday. Then, their preferred heir would have attained legal majority. After that, it would be simple enough to dispose of herself--another reason she used her scholarship to the Academy to get away from Mars.   
  
Thankfully, this version of her mother seemed much better balanced than her mother had been. A wry grin stretched across her face. It said a lot that Rei's place in her world and her actions there had been one of her worst nightmares. It certainly had been Kiara's, and she had lived it for nearly twenty years.  
  
Except these last two years, she had not grown. The slowing happened to everyone of royal planetary blood sooner or later, but more often in the mid- to late-twenties. Very few slowed as early as she had, at eighteen. Still, it helped her to feel more as if she fit in in this place, where most of the novices were around that age.  
  
The older ones--the Aes Sedai, and even a few of the Accepteds, she thought--they seemed to have slowed as well. A side effect of using this unfamiliar power, she supposed, although the time at which they began to slow seemed to be more in the thirties at earliest. She shrugged. She could just call herself ahead of the game and leave it at that.   
  
Lost in thought, she continued to walk, until her progress was abruptly halted as she slammed into another body. Picking herself up off the floor, she turned. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
The other girl laughed and stood as well, brushing at her dress. She was stunningly pretty with deep cerulean eyes and short black hair that complemented her white dress. A band of rainbow edged the lower him of her dress, and Kiara winced inwardly. She had not only bumped another person, she had bumped someone with seniority according to the law of the Tower. "I'm afraid I wasn't either." Her smile invited Kiara to join in and, after a moment, the violet-haired girl did.   
  
Then the smile fell. "You're Kiara Hino, aren't you. The one that came out of the arches during Rei's test."  
  
She nodded. "How could you tell?"  
  
"Your hair." The Accepted smiled again, almost uneasily. "You're probably the only person in the entire world with purple hair. How did you find such a natural-looking dye?"  
  
Kiara grinned. "I didn't. Believe it or not, I was born with violet hair. I inherited it from my mother--if you look closely, you can see that her hair has violet highlights."  
  
"Your mother? But isn't she still . . . back in your world?" Again the hesitation. Evidently, her mother was not the only one who had a hard time with the tests for Accepted. Or even the hardest time. Kiara could understand why people wished to believe the worlds that personified their nightmares were not real.   
  
"That's right. My mother was Rei." A frown passed over her face. "A very different Rei, one consumed by hatred and jealousy, until all that was left of her was a bitter husk." She smiled slightly. "I think you can understand why I prefer this incarnation of my mother. And why I chose to leave--we never got along. After a while, we didn't even bother to try." She cocked her head. "You know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."   
  
The other girl frowned--at herself, not at Kiara. "That's right. I'm sorry, I'm being terribly bad-mannered. I'm Aridwyn Damodred. Kind of a mouthful, huh? Everyone calls me Ari."   
  
"Even lowly Novices?" Kiara asked, her eyes alight with humor.   
  
Ari sniffed. "I've had absolutely enough of being bowed to and brown-nosed, to last me the rest of my life. And most of the next. I don't want to have to deal with it here as well as at home."   
  
"Sounds fair." The former princess laughed. "Thankfully, no one here knows of my rank. It was bad enough at home, with everyone treating me like I belonged on a pedestal. Except, of course, my family, who treated me like dirt." Now more than ever she was thankful for that semester at the Lunar Military Academy. It had been essential in allowing her to retain her sanity. Still, she wondered at the impulse prodding her to confide in this amiable stranger thoughts she had never before verbalized to anyone.   
  
"What was it like? Coming here, I mean." Ari asked.   
  
"I think your world is more 'real' than mine--closer to the Original Universe from which they all stemmed. Surely everything seems brighter and more clear-cut here. But before I saw the silvery portal appear through which Rei disappeared, I had no more idea than anyone that travel between dimensions was possible." She shrugged. "I knew that alternate dimensions _existed_, of course. I just never had any expectation that I would travel to a new one."   
  
"They do exist? All of them?" Ari seemed to be equal parts frightened and fascinated. "How did you know? How could you?"   
  
"I was taught by one whose job it was to oversee the flow of time in our universe." Now that had been her favorite class, bar none. "Standard required course for all freshmen attending the Lunar Military Academy. Dimensional Theory 101. Unfortunately, I only made it through the first semester--it's a year course--before I got called home and this happened. One of the few classes I really will miss." She shrugged. "Chances are, I would have been expelled from the Academy anyway, when my parents declared war on the Moon Kingdom. So all in all, I think I'd still rather be here."   
  
"What is dimensional theory?" Ari asked.   
  
"Well . . ." Kiara considered, then began. "In the beginning, there was the Original Universe. Then, the time came of the first decision. Through that decision, there were now several universes, each the consequence of the decision that had been made, differently each time . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"When we get to Rhuidean, we would like you to take the tests to become a Wise One." Amys stated, oblivious as always to Minako's wide-eyed astonishment.   
  
"But I'm not truly Aiel. Even my adoption has not been fully accepted yet. Would the others approve?" She had listened well to the lessons for once. To go to Rhuidean, one had to have at least four Wise One's approve the journey.   
  
"I have been discussing this with them through our meetings in _Tel'aran'rhiod_. There are those who are adamantly against such a step, of course." Amys acknowledged, "But those are few enough that finding three others who were willing to give you the chance was a simple enough task."   
  
Minako closed her eyes. There went the one avenue of escape that she had believed she could count on. Now, her options were correspondingly cut. Her fingers curled around the haft of the spear, and she could feel the engraved patterns pressing against her fingers.   
  
She could run away in the night, but even considering that course of action gnawed at her. She might not wholly subscribe to the tenets of _ji'e'toh_, but she did so enough that the thought of breaking everyone's trust in her in such a manner was practically unthinkable. No, that was only as a last resort, if even then.   
  
So she had to take the direct route. It was the only solution she would allow herself. "I can't." The abrupt hardening in Amys' eyes urged her to continue, to explain herself. "I can't ever stop fighting. And I would have to, were I to become a Wise One. So I can't."   
  
She sighed. "I know, you think this is just juvenile hardheadedness. I know Ilandrin does. But it's the truth."  
  
She was on a roll now, completely ignoring Amys' partly opened mouth, normally a good sign that the Wise One was about to talk. In other words, a warning that now would be a good time to shut up. "I may not like it, in fact I know I don't. I was a horrible leader of the senshi, but I, as extremely inexperienced as I was, led complete novices. The only reason we survived, really, was because our princess had the purest heart I have ever seen and the immense amount of power needed to back it up."  
  
Her hand tightened around the haft of the spear again. "But regardless of how competent I was at being a warrior, that is what I was born to be. Both lives, I have been born for the sole purpose of protecting my princess and eliminating evil from the world. And I can't do that if I can't fight."   
  
"Yet I can't teach you if you're not an apprentice Wise One, and you must be taught, or there is a very good chance you will die." Amys smile was part sad and part admonitory. "I have been teaching you to walk in dreams. Did you think I would not see the warrior soul that resides in your woefully ill-trained body? In ordinary dreams, you nearly always turn to your home, so how did you think I could miss those visions of she whom you guard and the geas that has ruled you throughout all your lives?" In fact, those dreams had been far better hidden than most--a protective instinct within her mind, perhaps, to keep her from projecting the knowledge that she was from another world. Safeguards on her mind to match the conscious safeguards on her tongue.  
  
She sighed. "I, in my arrogance, thought that perhaps this time around you could be induced to abandon the part of warrior by my teachings of our ways. But conversely, it only drew you closer to Ilandrin and to the values that are linked to your soul."  
  
Minako cocked her head. "I value peace above perhaps nearly all else, with the exception of that which is right and good." She stared at Amys. "I would like nothing more than to never have to fight again, but that time will come only when there is no more evil left to fight. As long as evil exists, I will fight it if it is in my power to do so."   
  
"It is a fight I am afraid will never be won." As if from a distance far greater than the year or so it had been, she recalled what Chaos had told Sailor Moon, as her own body lay disintegrated, her star seed melted in the Galaxy Cauldron. " 'Where there is light, there is darkness. Darkness brings light and light brings darkness.' Our greatest enemy said that, and I've come to believe that in that, at least, he was right."  
  
"It is said," Amys began, her voice thoughtful, "that our world goes through an endless cycle, in which the Dark One is finally sealed away fully, and time passes until the world forgets his existence and foolish power-hungry mortals once again break his seal and let him free once more. The cycle will continue forever, unless he ever manages to break free permanently. Then, he will remake the world in his image, and all will be lost."   
  
_So that is why I have come._ She had wondered what great evil would be strong enough to affect even their world, to catch the attention of both Setsuna and the Sacred Fire. Now, she could at last give that evil a name.   
  
"There is still so much more you must learn, before I will feel comfortable allowing you to leave my influence." Amys stood. "That is why this conversation has not occurred, and will not occur until we are significantly closer to Rhuidean, or I feel safe allowing you to go to the wetlands in search of another teacher."  
  
"When that day comes, I will miss you." Minako said, as she drew the Wise One into a hug, surprising her considerably. "If Ilandrin has been like a sister to me, you have been like a second mother."   
  
"I think I will miss you too." Amys admitted gruffly. "When this conversation actually occurs, of course." Suddenly, she pulled back and became businesslike once again. "Now, have you been practicing those meditation exercises I showed you? Or have you been slacking off with Ilandrin again." Her eyes twinkled as Minako opened her mouth, thrown slightly off guard by the abrupt change in tone.   
  
"Well? Show me." With a growing smile, the blonde senshi complied. Some things would never change, and Amys was one of them.   
  
* * *  
  
"You healed her exhaustion, didn't you." Setsuna moved her horse close enough to ask Ami as they rode.   
  
Ami nodded. "I had noticed her doing it to some of the most exhausted last night. And she was really struggling, trying to heal Rand's father." She paused. "Once we get to a good stopping spot, I'll show you how I did it."   
  
Setsuna nodded. "If I do it, she'll just assume I'm very quick. You heal her exhaustion much more, and she'll begin to suspect that _something_ strange is going on."   
  
"That's about what I figured." Ami sighed softly. "But I can't help but want to try to do something, to help ease her burden. I'm not sure why quite yet, but she always seems to feel like she has the world on her shoulders."  
  
"Like Queen Serenity." Setsuna nodded slowly. "It always hurt to see her so . . . closed in on herself. So utterly self-sufficient because she couldn't depend on anyone but herself. I would have lightened her load if I could, but . . ."   
  
"Then, you were trapped at the Gates of Time, unable to affect any events directly." Ami correctly surmised. "I had never thought of the Queen in that way before, though. I suppose I always thought she really _was_ that completely self-sufficient."  
  
"And likewise, although I understand what you're talking about, I really can't see it in Moiraine. I guess I just haven't thought about her, period, all that much--besides thinking that she acts too much like I used to, and still do upon occasion, for her own good." Setsuna shrugged. "Different people, different viewpoints, I guess."   
  
Ami nodded, attention abstracted as she looked once more toward their dark-haired leader--as much as this group had one. Why was it that Moiraine affected her so deeply? It made no logical sense, yet there it was. But why?  
  
* * *  
  
Ami sighed happily as she sat down on the ground. Sure, the ground was hard. But it was far better, to her mind, than hours more on that horse. And, an extra bonus, she could finally lower the hood on the cape Lan tossed to her when they reached Taren Ferry, to hide her distinctive blue hair. They were trying to attract as little attention as possible, and her hair would have excited much comment--comment that could have provided a clue to the Myrddraal following them.   
  
With an equally fervent sigh, Setsuna sat down beside her. "I have not ridden a horse in donkey's years." She stretched and stifled a groan. "Rephrase that. 'Donkey's millennia'."  
  
Ami arrowed an amused glance at her friend. "Literally, I'm sure."  
  
Setsuna stuck out her tongue. "It's not nice to comment on a lady's age."  
  
"But Setsuna, darling," Ami continued in a singsong voice, "you're so well preserved."  
  
Setsuna sniffed and turned away and Ami sighed, disappointed. She could not remember the last time she had had so much fun teasing someone--especially the usually unflappable Setsuna. She stood, wavering slightly as her muscles protested at the new movement. Time to go socialize with the common mob and try to find new prey. Suddenly, as if she had been summoned, Moiraine stood beside her.   
  
"Good evening, Moiraine." Ami greeted lightly. "And what can I--or we--do for you tonight?"  
  
"We're stopping here for the night. I was just coming over to give you some help getting to sleep, since I'm sure you don't feeling nearly tired enough to go to sleep on your own."  
  
A soft snore interrupted the dark-haired woman, and both turned to look down at Setsuna, who had curled up and drifted off to sleep on her own. Ami smiled. "She always claimed she could get to sleep in any situation whatsoever. I never quite believed her before. Then again, I never quite believed she needed something so mundane as sleep to begin with."   
  
"What is your relationship to her?" Moiraine asked, then suddenly blushed, something she had not done in a long time. "Excuse me." She added stiffly. "That was unforgivably rude and personal, in addition to being none of my business."   
  
"Not at all." Ami shook her head. "Um . . . the answer is kind of complicated, though, since I'm not completely sure myself. Would you take a seat? If you really do want to know, that is."   
  
For a moment, Moiraine looked torn, before finally seating herself on the ground beside the blue-haired warrior. "Let's see. For a long time, I idolized her. Her self-possession, her intelligence . . . it seemed, at times, that she was everything I wished to someday become. I never really knew her well, though. The age difference was always too great."   
  
"Age difference?" Moiraine broke in with surprise. "But you look almost exactly the same age. No more than a year or two apart."  
  
"You look like you're in your thirties at the latest, yet I would wager your real age is at least twice that." Moiraine, startled, nodded before she caught herself. "I thought so. I personally am only eighteen, I haven't slowed yet. But I don't know that even Setsuna remembers her exact age anymore." She shrugged. "Anyway, where was I?"   
  
"You idolized her."   
  
"Right. I also respect her greatly for her fighting abilities. We worked together occasionally to protect our princess and . . . in a fair fight, without my having my sword or her her glaive . . . she would beat me hands down every time.   
  
"Her devotion to duty is second to no one else I have ever seen. She is willing to sacrifice everything for her duty . . . and I get the feeling she has, more than once. So have I, but for me it was sacrifice out of love for my friends, not out of pure devotion to duty.   
  
"This journey is just another instance. We could have stayed home. I doubt anything happening here would have affected us if we had. But knowing that such a power as the Dark One was so close to breaking free here . . . she had to come and do something about it.  
  
"And I followed her here because I knew she was right."   
  
Ami absently drew a spiral in the dirt. "That's about it. Do I love her? No. Do I respect her, look up to her, and regard her as a very precious friend? Yes yes and yes."   
  
The two of them sat, silent, for a minute or so. "What about you and Lan? What exactly does this bond between Aes Sedai and Gaiden consist of?"   
  
Moiraine pursed her lips. "A long answer in revenge for a long answer." She finally said with a reluctant smile. "Hm. It's been so long that I don't quite remember exactly the meaning of the bond. More or less, it does exactly what it sounds like--form an unbreakable bond between an Aes Sedai and her Gaiden."  
  
"What sort of bond? Soul bond, emotional bond? Can you hear each others' thoughts?"  
  
Moiraine smiled. "I can only answer so many questions at once. I'd say it's closer to a soul bond, as the other's death will severely affect the one who still lives. If the Gaiden dies, the Aes Sedai can usually survive. When it's the Aes Sedai that dies, though, the Gaiden nearly always follows her." Her smile had slowly slipped, until her face was now impassionate. "The bond gives each member a general sense of where their partner is--or at least their general direction--and the ability to feel the other's emotions. It's kind of like a knot in the back of my head, a knot of emotions that I can feel but that I know aren't my own."   
  
"I can see how the bond would benefit the Aes Sedai, by providing them with a devoted protector. But what's in it for the Gaiden?" Ami asked.   
  
"This part, I'm not quite as sure of. But from what Lan and some of the other Gaiden have said, it allows greater strength and stamina, less of a need for sleep, that sort of thing."   
  
Ami nodded. "That makes sense. It increases a Gaiden's ability to protect his Aes Sedai."   
  
Moiraine blinked. "Yes, it does make sense, doesn't it? Strange that I never thought of it that way before."   
  
Ami shook her head. "No, not really all that strange at all. You probably grew up knowing about the bond and being told that it is mutually beneficial to both. I didn't grow up knowing about the bond, so I'm looking at it from an entirely different perspective."   
  
She yawned suddenly and Moiraine started, a guilty look on her face. "Oh, here I was planning on sending you to sleep and I've just kept you up longer. Why don't you go on to sleep now."   
  
Ami failed to suppress another jaw-cracking yawn. "Sounds good to me. But only if you go on to sleep soon too." She lay down curled up on the ground.  
  
"I promise." Moiraine said solemnly. "You and Setsuna were the last. Good night, Ami."  
  
" 'Night Moiraine. Sleep well." Ami smiled up at Moiraine, the last sight she saw before her eyes closed inexorably and she spiraled gently down into a deep sleep. 


	7. Chapter 6

  
Note (5/28): No real major changes. Just a few minor rewordings, mostly in order to make it flow more smoothly. Courtesy of advice given to me by Rui Costa. As I said before and I'm sure I will end up saying again, thank you!  
  
  
  
Hello again, all. And here it is, the next chapter.   
  
The Wheel of Time books belong to Robert Jordan.   
  
The Sailor Moon manga belong to Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
Kiara, Ilandrin, Jay, and this story belong to me.   
  
Any questions?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ami sighed inwardly as she hit the dirt. Again. Slowly, she climbed to her feet. Her miraculously unbruised feet, considering every single other inch of her was covered in at least double layers. If it wasn't the bruises she got from riding during the day, it was the bruises from this torture in the evening. Making sure she stood up slowly enough to avoid dizziness--that lesson needed to be learned only once--she raised her sword back into position. A wooden bokken, not her Harp. And on Lan's face, again, those traces of bewilderment. Why could he not get it through his head that that display that night had been entirely her sword's fault? _Not_ hers.   
  
Still, she was learning. She thought she could probably manage to draw her sword now without cutting herself or anyone around her. And she could even overcome her opponent--that is, assuming her opponent was a three year old. "What point is there to this masquerade?" Lan asked harshly. "Are you afraid to hurt me? I hope you won't show so much consideration to your enemies." Sarcasm dripped from his words, as much as any emotion ever did. "I don't hurt so easily. And I cannot teach you if you are unwilling to show me your true level of skill." He deliberately lowered his sword and turned his back.   
  
She wanted to scream, she decided dully. She really wanted to scream. And beat him over the head with a mallet. Then return home and do nothing but sleep and relax and finish her advanced calculus work, from the course she was taking through distance learning over the summer, before going off to college. Then maybe she would go to college, although she hadn't quite decided whether she wanted to take the scholarship from Harvard or find a university closer to home. And take fencing lessons. Then she'd feel up to returning to this place. Maybe.  
  
"I've told you again and again, it's the sword that did everything, not me. Is that simple statement too complicated for your simple, muscle-brain to comprehend?" Seeing that he was not planning on attacking anytime soon, she sat back down with a thump. A combination of exhaustion, both physical and mental, and irritation served to loosen her tongue, make her say things she would have politely kept back otherwise.   
  
"You want a fight, fine. I'll take my sword and I'll kick your rear into next week, you and any fist of Trollocs you feel like bringing along. But I can't do anything yet on my own. It's the sword that does all the work. The sword. The thought should not be so foreign to you. After all, you are Gaidin to Moiraine. As an Aes Sedai, she must encounter many Power-wrought objects. I doubt you ever refuse to believe they exist, do you? Why is my sword any different? Sure, it may not be created by a Power you know, but it has certain properties nonetheless." She stood. "Oh, forget it. I'll go wheedle lessons out of Rand . . . or even out of Setsuna! Someone closer to my actual skill level who might actually believe me."   
  
She turned her back and began to walk away, then abruptly ducked as Lan's bokken came slicing through the air where her head had been moments before. Turning that duck into a roll, she surfaced, on her feet, facing Lan. "I told you. I don't feel like fighting someone--" she brought her weapon up to parry his, flowing into one of the stances she had learned by watching Lan with Rand, noticing that his movements seemed slower, weaker. "--oh! Did the light dawn?" Risked a slash of her own, but was careful not to overextend, was utterly unsurprised when he parried and countered. "Can it be that you actually finally believe me?!"   
  
Thud. She hit the ground again, then rolled over to look up at Lan. "Let us say," the stony-faced man said, with what might possibly have been the beginning of a smile, "that I have decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." He extended a hand and she took it, pulling herself up.   
  
She stretched painfully. "Lesson over?"   
  
He nodded. "Lesson over. I'll take you up on your offer sometime, though. Minus the Trollocs of course." He turned and walked away, leaving her staring with astonishment.   
  
Could it be? Had Lan actually made a joke? She shook her head. Impossible.   
  
* * *  
  
After Moiraine got up and left, their lesson over with, Setsuna turned to her new partner in learning. "So. You're Egwene, right?"  
  
The dark-haired girl nodded shyly. "Egwene al'Vere. And you're Setsuna?"   
  
She smiled. "Setsuna Meiou. So . . . if you don't mind . . . would you tell me something more about yourself? So we can get to know each other better?"   
  
Egwene shrugged. "I don't know that there's much of anything to say. I'm an only child, daughter of the innkeeper and mayor of Two Rivers. I've never traveled more than a mile or two out of the Two Rivers, though. I'm afraid my life hasn't been very exciting. Nothing at all like yours, I'm sure, Setsuna. I mean, you're a lady, right? And you've been traveling with Lady Moiraine and Master Lan longer than I have, I bet that was exciting too."   
  
Setsuna shook her head, clearly surprised. "I'm no lady." She paused and grinned, telling a deliberate half-truth. "I was a princess in my former life, though. But then I died, so so much for that." She laughed at the look on Egwene's face. "I'm certainly not a princess anymore. Just a simple astrophysicist."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"It means I study the stars for a living. Or, rather, studied. I left my job rather abruptly when we came here; my boss probably thinks I've quit." She cocked her head. "You know, Egwene, adventure and excitement is not necessarily all it's cracked up to be. Sure, it's fun . . . for a while. But the novelty wears off quickly . . . especially once your friends start dying."   
  
Egwene's eyes narrowed. "I won't let them die." The intensity with which she said it made the words a solemn vow.  
  
Setsuna shook her head at her new friend's naivety. "Just hold on to that belief while it lasts. I fear the time will come far too soon when you will be helpless to stop the death." She remembered watching from the Time Gates in horror as Princess Serenity impaled herself with her dead lover's sword. How she wanted, then, to break away from the Gate, to prevent it from happening, to be forsworn from her oaths as Guardian, if only by doing so she would be able to keep her princess alive. _Her_ princess, just as the elder Serenity had been _her_ queen.   
  
"I hope never again to be so helpless," she sighed, and Egwene recoiled slightly from the depths of remembered pain in her new friend's eyes. What had happened to the seemingly so young green-haired girl? And she began, just a little bit, to reconsider her excitement at the adventure unfolding before them.   
  
She had not previously associated the thought of death with this journey. Now that she had . . . she knew she wanted no one to die. Her friends, Rand and Mat and Perrin, or the cute Tairen or her new friend Setsuna or the exciting and mysterious Moiraine Sedai and her Warder, Lan. No one should have to die.   
  
Except, perhaps, the Trollocs.   
  
* * *  
  
"Moiraine."   
  
The dark-haired woman looked up at the familiar voice. "Yes, Lan? What is it?"   
  
The warrior frowned. "Ami let slip that his sword is Power-wrought today when I was teaching him."   
  
Moiraine nodded. "I suspected as much when it turned out to be a heron-marked sword. Still, there could be some truth in his claim that it is simply an heirloom." She reached up and fingered the jewel on her forehead, then frowned thoughtfully. "It is strange, though, that I have detected no aura of power. Surely something powerful enough to be able to control the entire body . . . even I would notice something like that." She knew she wasn't the best at identifying Power-wrought objects; for once she found herself almost wishing that Elaida was there. She heartily disliked the woman, but with the combination of her sensitivity and her random Foresight, she was one of the best at identifying such objects. She shook her head. "He seems harmless enough . . . but with the exception of the sword and that hair, almost entirely too normal to be true."   
  
She shrugged uneasily. "I'm no Foreseer, but I feel like he can be trusted." She looked up, looking to her Gaidin's eyes briefly lost and far younger than usual. "I'm not used to getting such strongly intuitive feelings about anyone or anything. Except, perhaps, our quest." The Dragon was one of the three boys they had picked up at the Two Rivers, of that much she was sure.   
  
"I know what you mean." Lan briefly cracked a slightly less impassive expression than usual, the closest he came to a smile. "I find it hard to keep my guard up around either of them myself. There's just some quality in them that demands trust, like no one else I know. And that worries me."   
  
"So we keep a vigilant eye out. Nothing must be allowed to interfere with our quest." Moiraine said firmly. She remembered sitting up with Ami, talking, over Setsuna's sleeping body. How peaceful both of them had seemed asleep. How eagerly Setsuna drank up all the channelling-based information she could throw at the two girls she had taken as students and how determined Ami was to learn everything he could of how to wield a sword, getting up every time he fell and never complaining no matter how many bruises he collected. "Nothing." She repeated, and Lan nodded, once again stone-faced . . . and she wished she didn't sound quite so much like she was trying to convince herself.   
  
* * *  
  
"You told me you were going to show me how to cure exhaustion." Setsuna grabbed Ami and pulled her off to the side as they began to stop and set up for the night. Ami nodded. "How? You know I can't see your weaves."   
  
"I've got a couple of ideas on how to overcome that problem." Ami replied quietly in Japanese. "Wait a minute and try to think of a good excuse for us to go off alone together for a while. I certainly can't show you with everyone else watching."   
  
"Right." Setsuna shook her head, amazed at her muddy thinking. "We could just wander off? And see if anyone notices? I'm pretty sure at least half of the others think there's something romantic going on between us." At Ami's shocked look, she grinned wickedly. "Everyone does think you're a guy, after all."   
  
Ami focused on her current task for a few moments, seemingly ignoring the statement. Finally, she turned. "Can you see it? Do you see me as a guy too?"  
  
Setsuna cocked her head. "I know you're not. I can see you as you used to be, when I remember to. But when I'm not thinking about it . . . yes, all I can see is the way you appear. The illusion . . . if that's what it is, and a good enough description in any case . . . really is very well-crafted, you know. As few differences as were absolutely necessary to make you appear a guy, with nothing major enough to cause you significant problems. No major change in height or weight or general build--except in a certain few areas."   
  
The corners of Ami's lips turned up as she failed to completely suppress a smile. Without saying anything more, she stood, brushing her hands off on her pants. One good thing about being seen as a guy--she didn't have to wear a skirt. In Ami's opinion skirts and dresses were all well and good for school, special occasions, and whenever else she felt like it . . . but trekking through wilderness while doubtlessly being pursued by Trollocs, Myrddraal, Draghkar, and any manner of other native nastinesses was not one of those occasions. Especially when part of that trekking included riding horses.   
  
She looked around casually. Good. Everyone else was preoccupied with setting up or . . . it looked like Lan was going to give the boys another round of lessons. Linking elbows with Setsuna, she grinned up at the green-haired girl. "Well? Shall we go?"   
  
* * *  
  
She stood, slowly, looking around. The tent walls formed dark masses on either side of her and in front of her she could see a slightly less dark streak of darkness, which she stepped toward and through. Outside the tent she blinked, eyes watering, as she encountered unexpected light. She shook her head. So many times she had come here and still she always forgot the state of perpetual day, at least here. She didn't know what it was like elsewhere.   
  
Instinctively she ducked as a blackish . . . something . . . whirred past her head. She recognized the shape; nothing harmful, but it would have left a stain on her cheek for several days, and one that would follow her back to the waking world at that. She hadn't always been able to duck on such short notice. "Nice to know you still have good reflexes." A familiar voice grumped. "That's something, I suppose."   
  
She closed her eyes as tightly as possible before opening them a bit, daring a squint. "Nice to see you too, Amys." She grumped. "You seem in fine form tonight." The light didn't seem quite so harsh anymore, so she opened her eyes fully and glanced down at herself, a glance that had become almost second-nature. A tan outfit, almost exactly like the one she wore during the day, greeted her glance, and she breathed a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. There had been one time, when Amys had just started teaching her this aspect of her power, when she appeared wearing a pale yellow knee-length dress . . . her dress as Princess of Venus during the Silver Millennium, to be precise. If anyone actually _saw_ her wearing that and thought to question the significance of the dress . . . thinking about it even now caused her to suppress a shudder.   
  
How she could access _Tel'aran'rhiod_ was still something of a mystery both to her and to Amys. Certainly before she stumbled into this place while dreaming, she had never experienced anything even closely resembling a true dream. Unlike Ilandrin.   
  
Conscious of Amys' eyes on her, she sternly suppressed the urge to shake her head. Ilandrin needed training in case she ever did stumble into _Tel'aran'rhiod_. Amys had, more than once, impressed on her just how dangerous this place could be. For someone unaware of the dangers . . . yet she had promised she would not tell. And she was determined to keep her promise. There just had to be some way . . .  
  
But in this world of dreams where every place was completely accessable, no matter what the accessability back in the real world, where could she go where she would be truly private? A truly private place would be the only safe place to teach Ilandrin . . . and the other girl really _did_ need to be taught by _someone_.  
  
Perhaps if she went somewhere no one was likely to look? That idea bore further consideration. Guiltily aware that Amys was becoming increasingly impatient at her woolgathering, she shelved the thought. Later.   
  
* * *  
  
She focused her concentration totally, until nothing existed but herself, the bow and the target. Calmly, she waited, then abruptly released, concurrent with an explosive exhalation. "Hah!" Absently wiping her hand across her forehead, she did not need to walk closer to the target to figure out that it was yet another bulls-eye. She had felt it.   
  
Slow clapping attracted her attention, and she turned. "Oh. Did you want this range? I'm pretty much done." She knew it was, if not precisely taboo, at least 'not done' for Accepted to stray into the archery ranges and sword practice areas, those places generally attended only by Gaiden and those in training. Still, it had been quite a while since she had done any serious archery, and she had a feeling she might be needing it sometime in the future.   
  
The young man who had been clapping shook his head, a good-natured smile on his face. "No, no. I'm afraid I don't do bows too well. I'm much better with the sword." He ran fingers through dark hair and laughed self-deprecatingly.   
  
Despite herself, Rei began to smile back. "Well, you really ought to learn." She commented softly. "After all, at least I have _saidar_ for long-range attacks as well as short. The sword is very good if you can use it well and if your opponent is kind enough to stay within range. But if you have a bow as well, you are able to hit them even before they come within sword-range." She grinned. "Besides, even at short range, it makes a tolerable blunt object."   
  
"You have a point." He laughed. "Perhaps I ought to learn to use a bow, then." He cocked his head. "Say . . . I don't suppose you'd be willing to teach me? You're the best bow . . . person I've seen, except a very few of the more eclectic Gaidin." He shrugged. "But then, most of us feel like the bow is a waste of time, so it's not surprising that few are adept in the use of one."   
  
Rei turned and began pacing toward the target and he followed her amiably. As she reached the target, she nodded. A bulls-eye, of course. She yanked the arrow out and put it back in the quiver she had borrowed for the afternoon. "With me, it's mostly instinct. If you have the instinct, I can teach you to hone it. If you don't have the instinct, though . . ." She let it trail off. "Besides, I can't teach you if I don't even know your name."   
  
"And what of yours, my mysterious lady of the bow?" He asked extravagantly, eyes twinkling good-naturedly.   
  
She eyed him and sighed. "You're trying your best to be infuriating, aren't you?" He said nothing, but his eyes widened and he assumed an overly hurt pout. "Fine. I'm Rei Hino."   
  
Like magic, the pout vanished. "Jay Hawkins. Pleasure to meet you, Rei."   
  
"Nice to meet you too, Jay." Rei replied. Her eyes caught his and she was pulled into the brown, nearly drowning in the color. In a soft voice, apart from and serenely with curiosity watching as the words poured from her mouth unanticipated, she began. "Your honor and loyalty is unquestionable and, in fact, an integral part of your being. Yet you, and you alone, must decide to whom you will give that loyalty. Be careful that you make the right decision. Along one path lies danger, along the other, dishonor. Both are fraught with peril to your body and to your soul.   
  
With an intense effort, she shook herself from his eyes, yet remained unfocused. "Be careful . . ." She whispered. "You must make the right choice."   
  
Then, before his stunned eyes, she collapsed.   
  
* * *  
  
Siuan eyed the young man who had come rushing into her office so impetuously with a certain amount of amusement. He was so clearly overwrought, and so very young, that she couldn't help but feel somewhat superior. She could barely remember what it had been like to be so young, so incredibly sure that the world centered around herself.   
  
"Yes?" She asked.   
  
He came to attention, shunting off to the side his impatience with a determination she couldn't help but admire. "Amyrlin? I just witnessed a case of Foresight." His voice wavered slightly with palpable uncertainty that showed on his face as well. "At least, I think I did. She certainly didn't sound normal. But then she fainted." He drew in a deep breath. "So I brought her back up here and then came straight to you." His eyes pled with her for reassurance.   
  
"You did the right thing." She assured him calmly, though her own thoughts were in a mess. Another Foreseer? It was one of the rarest of talents, and they already had encountered one--Elaida, curse the woman for being a fool and Red!--in the span of her lifetime. For a second with that talent to appear in such a compartively short period of time seemed very strange, to say the least. Strange or coincidental--and Siuan was not one to believe in coincidence. "Often, when a new talent comes on all at once, the shock will cause them to temporarily lose consciousness. She should wake up soon, with no other adverse consequences." He sighed with relief. "Who was it?"   
  
"She said her name was Rei Hino." He said, a touch uncertain. "I think. Tallish, slender, with black hair that looks almost like it has violet highlights when the light hits it just right, and dark eyes. Those looked violet as well, but I didn't really look close enough to tell." Enthusiasm flared, and he grinned. "And she's a _mean_ shot with a bow! Every time I saw her shoot, she hit a bulls-eye, and the target had been left at the distance our professional bowmen use!"  
  
Siuan resisted the urge to put her head in her hands. Rei, again. Would the mysteries surrounding the girl ever cease? Then a new thought occurred to her, and she smiled. _I wonder how Elaida will react to having to train this most unusual Accepted?_  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna focused on the diagram Ami had drawn in a small clear patch of dirt. "So this . . ." she pointed to one line, "is Air, and this other is Water?"   
  
Ami nodded. "Right. You think you have it?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Those were the only two that were really giving me any trouble." She began crafting the weave, slowly, glancing frequently at Ami for reassurance. Finally finished, she applied it to Ami, and the blue-haired warrior sighed happily.   
  
"Thanks, Setsuna. That felt wonderful." She carefully wiped away the diagram, scuffing the dirt a bit with her shoes to make it look less like it had been unnaturally smoothed for a specific purpose. She looked up, into the brief patches of blue sky that could be seen between the leaves. "This is nice, you know? Just the two of us, not having to worry about keeping up appearances or watching our tongues. Much as I like the others, it is nice not having to deal with them."   
  
"You have a point." Setsuna agreed. "Although we probably ought to be getting back fairly soon. Else, oh-so-suspicious Lan, the mightly Gaidin, might then decide that we're out here communing with the Dark One or inviting in the Trollocs."   
  
Ami snorted. "I would not be at all surprised. He doesn't trust us, you know. Thinks we're hiding something."   
  
Setsuna shrugged with a smile. "Well, we are. But what we're hiding really isn't any of his business."   
  
The conversation dropped off into natural silence. Both remained where they were, sitting, staring at the sky. "Ami? How did you manage to adjust? To being seen by the rest of the world as a guy, I mean."   
  
A small smile curled the blue-haired girl's lips. "At first, there being no convenient mirrors around, I had no clue. To me, nothing had changed, after all. The sudden appearance of my sword took up a great deal of my attention." She grinned. "I think I didn't really realize until I glanced at the mirror in our room at the inn and saw a boy staring back at me. No, that's not true. That's when I noticed for the first time that there was something . . . different . . . about me." She stood and stretched, turning away so that Setsuna couldn't see cheeks growing ever so slightly pink at the memory. "I finally realized what it meant that morning when I walked in on Moiraine." She shrugged and offered a hand to the other girl to help her stand up. "But by then, I'd had time to get used to it in stages. Besides, I'm still me, so does it really matter what the rest of the world sees?"   
  
Unable to come up with a good response to that, Setsuna stayed silent as they began their return to camp. She just knew she couldn't help but admire Ami for her calm self-possession. _But then, this _is_ Ami . . . so why _should_ I be surprised?_  
  
* * *  
  
The halls were dark and quiet. Occasionally a muffled noise could be heard, snores much more vibrant than the norm. Beside one of the many windows, a girl stood, her dark hair blending in well with the dark walls but her white dress standing out almost like a lantern. Her posture indicated waiting, for something . . . or someone.   
  
Finally that someone came, another dark-haired girl in an equally white dress. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" She whispered, only loud enough for the sound to be carried to the other girl's ears. "We could be . . . expelled or something!"   
  
The other girl smirked, briefly flashing brilliant white teeth. "Ah, come on, Ari. You know they wouldn't expel us; after all, it's their _duty_ to teach us how to use the power properly. They wouldn't expel us for something so minor as sneaking down to get a little midnight snack. Besides, the danger just makes it that much more fun! And anyway, my friends and I used to do this at the Lunar Academy all the time."   
  
"You, my friend, have a very warped idea of fun." Aridwyn sighed. "Unfortunately, my sense of humor seems to have been similarly warped. The sad effect of hanging around with you too often, I fear."   
  
Kiara huffed, pretendng offense. "Less talk, more food! Let's march!"   
  
A flash in the moonlight, Ari saluted. "Aye aye sir!"   
  
Giggling quietly, the two girls embarked on a new adventure, the first of many. Together.   
  
  
  
  
5/27/2002  
5/28/2002  



End file.
